Tudo o que eu faria por Você
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Hermione se vê diante da unica decisão em sua vida que ela nunca se arrenpenderia... Ela faria tudo por ele...
1. Trailer

**Tudo o que eu Faria por Você.**

**--Por Você. --**

**Você escolheria morrer, por alguém que você amasse?**

- é uma troca simples Hermione, a sua vida pela dele. Uma alma por outra. – "ele" falou com a voz calma e pausada, como se isso não estivesse destruindo os sonhos da mulher a sua frente.

**Você contaria o tempo que lhe resta?**

- eu só quero esquecer que não verei a próxima lua cheia...

**Você choraria, se os olhos dele se fechassem para você?**

- eu não quero que ele sofra. Eu quero que ele me esqueça. Só basta meu coração sofrendo. – e "ele" fez o desejo de Hermione...

**Você desistiria de um sonho seu, em troca do sonho de todos?**

- eu só queria lhe ver está noite... Estar com você...

- mas é amanhã é o meu casamento Hermione, não posso ficar... - Os olhos dele traiam as palavras e Hermione sorriu.

**Você faria o que na suas ultimas horas?**

Hermione sentiu o toque quente e macio dos lábios dele nos dela.

E ela sorriu.

E faria tudo de novo, por ele.

**Qual seria seu ultimo pensamento?**

O corpo de Hermione caiu silencioso nos braços dele...

E ele só conseguia ouvir a ultima frase dela...

Presa em sua mente...

Só que agora ele estava sozinho.

**E se ele quisesse tudo menos lhe perder?**

- porque Hermione? Por quê?

**--Por Você. --**

**By: Vivis Drecco.**


	2. CApitulo 1 Uma Troca Simples

**Capitulo 1 – Uma Troca simples.**

Hermione olhava atenta, todos os movimentos sutis dos membros da ordem da fênix, e ela podia apesar da semi escuridão ver as linhas de concentração no rosto suave e adorado do único homem que ela amava, e ele estava ali, ao lado dela, com a respiração pesada e olhos estreitos, estavam a minutos de invadir a mansão onde Lord Voldemort, estava escondido.

Após longos seis anos de uma guerra sangrenta, eles estavam diante da ultima batalha.

Hermione até mesmo podia ouvir as batidas de seu próprio coração e não conteve um sorriso ao ver seu amigo, seu noivo, seu grande amor, olhar por um momento em sua direção com aqueles olhos radiantes e dar um meio sorriso malicioso.

- o que você está pensando sol? – ela sentiu um calor delicioso se espalhar por seu corpo apenas em ouvi-lo chama-la pelo apelido que somente ele sabia, e que fora ele que lhe dera. A forma da qual apenas eles se chamavam, por apenas eles serem o sol da vida um do outro, a força que os movia, e os fazia acordar todos os dias, ela era o sol da vida dele, e se orgulhava disso, mas não mais dele ser o sol da vida dela também... ela respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

- em algumas coisas importantes... – Hermione sussurrou, não queria dizer que estava pensando nele, e em tudo o que acontecera de maravilhoso em sua vida após se apaixonar por ele e ficar com ele, e aumentou seu sorriso ao ouvir a resposta em um tom mais baixo que um sussurro.

- não deveria ficar pensando em mim nessas horas, vai se distrair...

Draco Malfoy tocou suavemente a face de sua noiva.

E envolveu sua nuca trazendo-a para um longo e apaixonado beijo, que os fez ficar juntos com as faces levemente coradas, esperando a respiração voltar ao normal.

- Eu Te Amo, Hermione Granger, e não se esqueça que daqui a mais ou menos trinta horas você me dará a honra suprema de ser a senhora Hermione Malfoy, eu te amo, sol...

Hermione sorriu de encontrou aos lábios de Draco.

- eu já sou a senhora Draco Malfoy.

Draco disse no ouvido de Hermione com um tom de riso cristalino em sua voz baixa e sexy.

- não há duvidas nenhum disso, sol...

- há como Eu Te Amo...

- eu sei... – Draco sussurrou e beijou suavemente os lábios de Hermione.

E após um segundo à mais do que deveria voltou a olhar na direção dos demais integrantes da ordem da fênix.

O casal podia ver mais adiante Harry Potter e sua esposa Luna, além dos irmãos Weasley que estavam mais a frente.

Foi apenas mais um segundo para visualizarem o sinal de Remus Lupin.

**--Por Você. --**

Hermione e Draco saíram do esconderijo e aparataram dentro da mansão dando de encontro com Remus Lupin e Tonks, sem dizerem mais nenhuma palavra se uniram aos outros dois e realizarão o encantamento que destruía as barreiras mágicas que protegiam o lugar.

Remus e Tonks que haviam se deixado capturar para poderem adentrar a mansão haviam reduzido os efeitos das proteções para Draco e Hermione poderem aparatar dentro do local, agora os dois mais brilhantes bruxos que Remus já ensinará não tiveram dificuldade nenhuma em desfazer os feitiços.

Um minuto depois toda a ordem da fênix entrava na mansão Ridlle.

**--Por Você. --**

Hermione corria pelos corredores escuros da mansão ouvindo os passos apressados de Gina e Luna ao seu lado, havia se perdido de Draco logo após ele ter entrado em uma luta com Fenrir Greyback que atacava Remus, ela podia ouvir os gritos de pavor de vários amigos, pois apesar da rodem estar em maior numero em contar com o efeito surpresa os comensais por estarem mais acostumados ao local tinham algumas vantagens.

Hermione quase sentiu seu coração parar de bater de tanta alegria ao ver Draco.

Este lutava com ardor com o próprio Voldemort, no final de um imenso jardim, com um olhar rápido ao redor encontrou o corpo de Harry no chão, uma imensa mancha de sangue encharcava a blusa verde que ele usava, mas ao contrario do que ela mesma esperava não foi na direção do amigo inconsciente que Hermione foi, ela continuou a correr na direção de Draco deixando Luna e Gina para socorrer Harry, em algum ponto distante de sua mente ela ouvia Gina chamando por ela, mas Hermione só enxergava Draco, em sua luta com Voldemort, mas não precisamente a luta, mas sim um movimento vil e furtivo, de Lucius Malfoy.

Seu corpo tremia, mas ela continuava a correr, e por mais que se esforçasse o espaço entre eles parecia aumentar.

Um grito nasceu em sua garganta ao ver o que Lucius pretendia fazer escondido observando a batalha.

Ela viu que Draco já percebera que ela corria para ele, mas logo ele voltou sua atenção ao perigo iminente da Voldemort.

E Hermione gritou.

- Draco, atrás de você, cuidado...

Hermione gritou, mais imerso na batalha por sua vida Draco não pode entender, o que sua noiva dizia, mas compreendeu ao sentir seu corpo ser atingido com força Total.

- fio vitae.

A maldição proferida na voz de Lucius parecia ecoar na mente de Hermione.

Seu coração apertou de tal maneira que até respirar ficará difícil, mas ela não parou e sem se importar com Voldemort, Hermione passou por ele e amparou o corpo de Draco que caia, já sem forças.

A face alva de Draco, estava manchada de sangue e um imenso corte em seu peito deixava o sangue precioso de Draco fluir sem demora, ela amparou Draco em seu peito, sentindo seu próprio corpo tremer de dor.

- Draco... Draco, meu amor, por favor, fale comigo... – Hermione falava entre soluços e lágrimas que nem ao menos se dera conta que derramava, ela conhecia muito bem aquela maldição, uma maldição capaz de matar em minutos, fazendo todo o sangue do corpo se esvair, uma maldição cuja cura não havia sido descoberta, uma maldição da qual nunca ninguém sobreviverá.

E mesmo no desespero isso não saia de sua mente, mesmo vendo Draco ficar mais pálido e tremer, de dor, mesmo ouvindo seu próprio choro, mesmo desejando que Draco abrisse seus olhos e olhasse para ela, a verdade, da morte de seu grande amor, não saia de sua mente.

Ela nem se deu conta da fuga de Voldemort, e Lucius.

Ela apenas ficou ali, vendo a vida de Draco se esvair em seus braços.

E uma incrível angustia, nasceu em seu coração, um sentimento de revolta, e de perda tão grande que alguém, em algum lugar do mundo, um ser que nunca jamais intervirá nas questões humanas, sentiu seu coração tocado por tão triste sentimento, sentiu sua alma imortal, ser tocada pelo amor que aquela pequena mulher de um mundo triste e vingativo sentia pelo homem que morria em seus braços.

E naquele instante o mundo parou.

A dor de Draco cessou...

Assim como o sangue de seu corpo parou de verter, e tudo ao redor do casal mudou.

Hermione sentiu a imensa força mágica ao seu redor, se modificar, e pela primeira vez, desde que segurara Draco em seus braços seus olhos deixaram seu rosto mortalmente pálido.

E tudo ao seu redor era inexistente.

Não havia nada ali, nada além do fraco som de seu pranto.

Trazendo Draco mais ainda para seus braços ela ousou erguer a voz, no lugar que nunca ouvira o som das palavras.

- quem está ai? – ela sabia que algo ou alguém estava ai, ela podia nada ver, mas ela sentia.

E esse algo sentiu, que ela sentia.

E surgiu na frente de Hermione.

Uma visão tão magnífica, que não poderia existir em nenhum lugar do mundo, tão bonita e com uma aura tão forte que Hermione estremeceu apenas de vê-la.

Em na mente de Hermione ela via uma mulher, já em idade avançada, mas cuja alma, ainda era de pura beleza, talvez se outros vissem fosse outra aparência, mas para Hermione era a deusa, cantada em versos dos antigos celtas, em sua frente.

Ela tentou dizer algo, tentou pedir ajuda para Draco, mas sal voz na saiu, e foi à vez do ser falar.

- nem mesmo diante de algo que você nunca viu, você se esquece dele...

A mulher levou seus olhos para Draco que agora parecia dormir nos braços de Hermione e Hermione sentiu que agora podia falar.

- ele é tudo o que eu tenho.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo belo rosto de Hermione, caindo na face de Draco.

- isso não é verdade Hermione, você tem tudo, tem uma longa vida pela frente, tem amigos que seriam capazes de morrer por você, tem um futuro brilhante pela frente, ele não é tudo o que você tem.

Hermione ouviu atentamente as palavras da mulher a sua frente, e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- a senhora têm razão, eu disse a frase errada, - Hermione deu um sorriso na direção de Draco. – ele é tudo o eu sou.

A mulher pareceu pensar por um momento e sorriu.

Era seu primeiro sorriso e milênios. E sorriu mais ainda ao ouvir a pergunta de Hermione.

- mas quem é a Senhora, e, por favor, eu preciso fazer levar Draco...

Mas Hermione se calou sentindo seu coração falhar, não havia para onde levar Draco, nem o que fazer por ele, e Hermione voltou a verter suas lagrimas sentidas e dolorosas...

E sentiu um toque em seu ombro.

E ergueu os olhos para encontrar os da mulher também chorando com ela.

- eu sou Celes, guardião das esferas celestiais, sou o que o seu povo outrora chamava de anjo, mas ao contrario do que vocês pensavam eu sou o único, e vivo desde antes de haver vida, e há muitos anos, eu não sentia tamanha dor quanto a sua.

Hermione tirou pela primeira vez uma das mãos que abraçavam Draco, e secou as lágrimas de seu rosto.

- se você é Celes, "um" guardião, porque eu o vejo como uma mulher?

Celes sorriu.

- eu sou o que você precisa que eu seja.

E Hermione sentiu uma imensa esperança nascer em seu coração.

Um guardião, um anjo, um Deus, não importava o que ele era, mas ela sentia que ele seria capaz de salvar Draco, ela sabia...

Ela só não sabia o preço.

- por favor, Celes, salve o Draco, eu sei que você pode...

Hermione tinha um brilho tão intenso em seu olhar que Celes, se afastou um pouco dela, e ficou por um instante em silencio.

- Saiba Hermione, que chegou a hora dele, ele fez o que tinha que fazer em sua vida, ele atravessou as trevas. – "ele" olhava agora atento para Draco. – ele amou, e teve um grande amor, na vida, a maioria das pessoas apenas sobrevive à vida, Draco realmente a viveu.

Hermione olhou para Draco, e viu muito mais do que Celes.

Ela viu o garoto egoísta, que fora criado sem amor, que ele fora um dia, viu o adolescente, que não sabia o valor de uma amizade por nunca ter tido uma, viu o ainda adolescente que diante da escolha de salvar a própria vida e da mãe, em troca de assassinar um homem bom, não conseguira matar para se salvar, viu o jovem homem, que com um sorriso, no meio das trevas, mudará sua vida, viu o homem que enfrentou tudo por ela, a família, tão malévola, e os amigos da amada, apenas por ela, viu o homem, maravilhoso que ele se tornará apenas por ter tido a coragem suprema de se deixar ser amado e se permitir aprender a amar...

E Hermione sabia o quanto ele era capaz de amar...

Pois fora para ela que ele devotara seu amor nestes cinco anos...

Ela viu muito mais...

Viu toda a vida que ele ainda podia ter, tudo o que ele podia fazer, todo amor que ele poderia sentir e ter na vida, e não acreditou nas palavras de Celes.

Não era a hora de Draco, não ainda...

Ele ainda tinha sonhos...

E ela tinha que lutar por isso...

- não, ele ainda tem muito a viver, ele não morreu, uma morte normal, ele foi morto, ele foi destruído por seu próprio pai, que já fizera tanto para destruí-lo em sua alma desde que ele nascerá, ele ainda tem muita vida, eu me recuso a acreditar que a vida dele foi completa, ele tem sonhos, nós temos sonhos...

Hermione disse tão rápido, que ficou sem fôlego, pois seu coração bata tão devagar, que suas forças estavam no limite.

Mas Celes apenas sorriu.

- você tem razão Hermione.

Hermione voltou a ter esperanças.

- então você vai salva-lo?

Celes se aproximou novamente de Hermione e secou mais uma vez suas lágrimas.

- entenda, Hermione que sou proibido de intervir nos assuntos humanos, é uma regra antiga...

- algumas regras foram feitas apenas para serem quebradas. – Hermione se viu dizendo para sua surpresa, e se soubessem orgulho de Rony e Harry.

Mas Celes apenas ficou em silêncio.

- Hermione, uma alma, foi escolhida e uma vida foi retirada, isso não pode ser mudado, porém...

Hermione esperou em silêncio deixado Celes terminar seu pensamento.

- se você realmente quiser salvar a vida deste homem, eu posso fazer uma troca.

Celes falou com sua voz pausada e musical.

E Hermione ficou em silêncio entendendo tudo o que não foi dito.

Um vazio surgindo em seu coração...

- que troca? – ela perguntou para Celes, apesar de já saber a resposta e de Celes saber disso, porém respondeu.

- é uma troca simples Hermione, a sua vida pela dele. Uma alma por outra. – "ele" falou com a voz calma e pausada, como se isso não estivesse destruindo os sonhos da mulher a sua frente.

Uma outra lágrima nasceu nos olhos de Hermione e desceu furtiva por seu rosto, fazendo um longo caminho para morrer, exatamente sobre o peito de Draco.

Hermione não falou por minutos, porém não estava ponderando por sua decisão está já fora tomada no momento exato que a troca fora proposta, ela pensava em tudo que existiria e não existiria.

- Quando você estiver pronto Celes. – ela disse olhando direto para Celes. E não foi o brilho que Celes esperava que encontrar nos olhos de Hermione. Ele esperava ver tristeza, terror... Mas havia simplesmente uma paz, uma imensa felicidade que o inundava de um doce sentimento, ele sentia pela primeira vez o que era o que chamavam de amor.

E ainda atordoado pelo o que Hermione transmitia no olhar que ouviu novamente a doce voz de Hermione.

- eu só tenho um pedido, Celes. – Hermione já não mais chorava.

- e qual seria? – Celes perguntou e notou assustado que sua voz tremia.

- eu não quero que ele sofra. Eu quero que ele me esqueça. Só basta meu coração sofrendo. Eu sei que você pode fazê-lo me esquecer, gostaria que você tirasse dele tudo o que ele sente por mim, pois eu sei que ele será capaz de ser muito feliz sem mim, se eu der está oportunidade dele me esquecer, não temo que ele siga as trevas, pois eu sei que ele encontraria o caminho certo mesmo sem o meu amor, se deixar que ele possa encontrar amor em outros braços, pois ele é o homem mais capaz de amar e mais merecedor do amor. – ela tinha os olhos marejados ao falar de Draco. – eu não quero que ele lembre que já me amou, que ele se lembre de mim, como uma grande amiga, pois eu sei que apenas a amizade dele já seria um grande sentimento devotado a mim – Hermione sorriu em meio as lágrimas e "ele" fez o desejo de Hermione...

Apenas tocando por um segundo a face de Draco.

E Hermione viu a ferida fechar, e todo o brilho da vida voltar ao rosto de Draco que continuou dormindo em seus braços.

Ela se debruçou sobre o corpo dele, fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem a milímetro de distancia. E o beijou suavemente, passando levemente como se estivesse com medo de acordá-lo suas mãos pelos cabelos agora longos dele.

Ela sorriu timidamente e disse, mas para si mesma do que para qualquer outra pessoa. – é até irônico pensar que nosso ultimo beijo foi igual ao primeiro com a única diferença que sou eu que estou roubando um beijo seu... Adeus amor da minha vida, adeus meu sol...

Ela voltou a olhar Celes que a observava atento.

- obrigada, Celes, eu estou pronta. – Hermione disse, deixando o corpo de Draco no vazio, e se colocando de pé em frente à Celes.

Somente naquela hora Hermione se deu conta da quantidade de sangue em suas roupas, sangue de Draco.

Celes que estava ainda olhando para Draco, fitou Hermione com os olhos brilhando.

- eu jamais imaginei encontrar uma mulher como você Hermione Granger, uma mulher disposta a trocar sua vida pela a da pessoa amada, sem sentir em nenhum momento tristeza ou pesar pela escolha...

Enquanto Celes falava, Hermione viu o corpo de Draco se dissipar-se, ela sabia que ele estava sendo entregue salvo ao seu verdadeiro mundo e sua felicidade ficou evidente nas lágrimas agora de alegria que chorava, ele teria a chance de viver...

Ela sentiu novamente o toque de Celes em seu ombro.

- e por ser tão capaz de entregar sua vida, eu lhe darei dois dias de vida... – enquanto ele dizia isso ele colocava um colar com um estranho símbolo, no pescoço alvo de Hermione. – dois dias, para se despedir de seus amigos, e se por acaso, se arrepender... – Celes falou olhando bem para Hermione, porém já ciente de que ela não se arrependeria. – basta tocar neste símbolo e me chamar...

Dizendo isso ele deu um passo, na direção de Hermione sem nem saber da onde vinham os comandos para seu movimento e deu um suave beijo na testa de Hermione.

E quando Hermione abriu novamente os olhos foi para ver outra vez o jardim, porém agora Draco estava se levantando com ajuda de uma outra mulher e Hermione viu quando Draco segurou Voldemort para Harry atingi-lo com o feitiço da morte...

Hermione viu Voldemort cair no chão e virar cinza, viu também Lucius Malfoy sendo preso por Luna, e com lágrimas nos olhos viu Draco se virar em direção da outra mulher que só agora ela reconhecera como sendo Pansy e beija-la comemorando o fim da guerra...

Hermione sentiu uma imensa dor, mas ao mesmo tempo uma grande alegria, ela estava vendo o único homem que amara na vida, vivo e em seus olhos havia certa felicidade...

Enxugou as lágrimas segundos antes de ser envolvida em um forte abraço, que ela sabia ser de Harry.

- acabou, Hermione... Agora só nos resta ser felizes...

A voz de Harry sumiu assim como a consciência de Hermione que desmaiou nos braços do melhor amigo...

Seu corpo foi transportado com delicadeza pelo amigo, mas ela nada sentia além de uma dor misteriosa, pouco antes de perder até mesmo essa sensação e mergulhar no vazio completo da inconsciência.

**Fim do capitulo um.**

**Tudo o que eu faria por Você. ® Vivis Drecco © 2007.**

**Musica que inspirou este capitulo: Meu Bem, do Catedral.**

**Lembro de você amor, **

**Toda vez que eu passo aqui...**

**Noites de luar, manhãs de sol, **

**A iluminar os nossos destinos.**

**Sei que não há mais ninguém que possa me preencher...**

**O amor com você é mais bonito,**

**É todo azul do mar, vem me fazer feliz...**

**Oh meu bem, com você tudo é diferente...**

**Eu te quero para sempre...**

**Oh meu bem, **

**Nosso amor é sublime é nascente eu te quero pra sempre **

**Oh meu bem...**

**O teu nome lembra bem, dentro do meu coração,**

**Tem uma canção como o vento, **

**Tem o teu olhar, vejo tudo que um dia não quis ver,**

**Nada é igual a você, **

**Com o seu amor tudo é tão simples,**

**É todo azul do mar, vem me fazer feliz...**

**Oh meu bem, com você tudo é diferente...**

**Eu te quero para sempre...**

**Oh meu bem, **

**Nosso amor é sublime é nascente eu te quero pra sempre **

**Oh meu bem...**

**Sei que não há mais ninguém que possa me preencher...**

**O amor com você é mais bonito,**

**É todo azul do mar, vem me fazer feliz...**

**Oh meu bem, com você tudo é diferente...**

**Eu te quero para sempre...**

**Oh meu bem, **

**Nosso amor é sublime é nascente eu te quero pra sempre **

**Oh meu bem...**

**Oh meu bem...**

**Oh meu bem...**

**NT: eu só ia postar quando terminasse minhas outras fics longas, mas como a minha imaginação anda fraca pro lado delas, e está esta clamando para se publicada, pensei muito, (e sob pressão do meu sonserino, que praticamente só me deixou em paz quando eu disse que ia postar) e resolvi postar, vou atualizar de 15 em 15 dias até atualizar as outras... que vcs acham? E sem falar que está fic eu estou achando uma das mais belas que ja escrevi, quero reviews e muitos para ela... beijos**


	3. Capitulo 2 quando o sol não vem

**Capítulo 2 – Quando o sol não vem...**

Hermione despertou sentindo o seu corpo dolorido, olhou ao redor sem reconhecer onde estava, fechou por um momento novamente os olhos, se recordando de tudo, ela buscou com ansiedade o colar que repousava em seu peito e tocou o símbolo frio, percebendo que realmente não fora um sonho, foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz rouca de Draco, o que fez seu coração acelerar...

- Hermione? – existia um tom de preocupação genuína na voz de Draco, que fora o único que percebera Hermione abrir os olhos por um minuto, e logo fechar novamente.

Logo outras vozes chegaram até a consciência de Hermione, as vozes de Harry, Rony e Luna, e uma outra que ela não se lembrava de quem era.

- Mione... – Harry tocou a face da amiga e Hermione abriu os olhos para encontrar os olhos verdes de Harry lhe olhando preocupado, ela virou sua cabeça um pouco e encontrou os olhos azuis acinzentados de Draco também a olhando apreensivo, e notou de quem era a outra voz...

Pansy...

Era dela a voz...

Hermione juntou todas as suas forças e voltou sua atenção para Harry.

- estou bem Harry, o que aconteceu? – Hermione perguntou, porém não estava realmente interessada na resposta. Ela experimentava a felicidade de ver Draco vivo e bem, e ainda mais como amigo dela e dos demais integrantes da ordem da fênix, ela estivera certa sobre o fato de que ele acharia o caminho certo sozinho, antes ele mudara por ela, talvez ele tivesse mudado apenas por si mesmo, foi quando em poucos segundos uma outra vida veio em sua mente, outros cinco anos, agora os anos que eram "reais", se viu sendo presa pro voldemort, viu se tornando amiga de Draco, viu ele se tornando um espião e membro da ordem, viu ele se permitindo se apaixonar pela antiga amiga e namorada da escola, viu tudo o que não era a vida que ela viverá e construirá ao lado de Draco, não era ela a noiva que se casaria em breve, foi tirada do devaneio pela voz de Harry que explicava o que ocorrerá ainda preocupado.

- você simplesmente desmaiou, logo após a batalha, trouxemos você para o saint mungus, porém os medibruxos nada encontraram de errado com você.

Hermione se sentiu triste ao notar a preocupação na voz de Harry, e ver que era isso que existia nos olhos dos amigos.

- não se preocupe Harry, eu estou bem... – ela sorriu. – só temos o que comemorar...

Rony que estivera calado lhe abraçou com força.

- nunca mais faça isso, Mione, quase me matou de susto, ninguém sabia o que você tinha...

-falando nisso acho melhor eu avisar aos medibruxos que ela acordou. – Draco falou fazendo Hermione olhar para ele. Ela quase não se conteve ao ver que ele vinha em sua direção, e seu coração acelerou quando ele a beijou no rosto. – vê se não nos mata do coração sanguinho. – ele se afastou e abraçou Pansy. – vou avisar e levar minha doce noiva pra casa, pra relaxar... – Pansy tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto quando Draco terminou a frase.

Dizendo isso cumprimentou os demais e saiu do quarto deixando Hermione com a mão sobre a pele que ele tocara suavemente.

Luna começou a falar mais a mente de Hermione não estava mais ali, ela olhou para a janela, vendo a lua crescente quase cheia no céu escuro, um crescente medo se apoderou dela, quanto tempo passara desacordada? Quanto ainda teria para se despedir? Como ela morreria? Ela não sabia de mais nada, e isso a desnorteava, odiava não saber...

- quanto tempo passei desacordada Harry? – Hermione perguntou subitamente ainda vendo o céu escuro...

Mas foi Rony que respondeu animado.

- não se preocupe Mione, você só passou algumas horas desacordada, ainda falta algumas horas para o amanhecer, e nos veremos o sol nascer juntos no novo mundo sem Voldemort...

Rony falou animado, mas ao ouvir a palavras sol, Hermione deixou uma lágrimas escorrer por seu rosto, Luna que se tornará sua melhor amiga, nestes anos de guerra a olhou atentamente por um minuto, e Hermione temeu que a amiga sempre tão sensitiva percebesse algo, porém foi Harry que falou.

- o que houve Mione? Está sentindo algo, está chorando...

- não liga, Harry é de alegria...

Hermione disse, sentindo que no fundo estava apenas parcialmente mentindo, aquela noite ela tinha motivos suficientes para estar feliz...

Era a manhã que a preocupava.

E em sua alma ela tinha a certeza de que o sol não viria...

Não para ela, e por ela...

**--Por Você. --**

Draco caminhava pelo corredor, que estava muito movimentado, todos que passavam por ele, o cumprimentavam, e ele sentia um sentimento novo, era um herói de verdade, e tratado como um...

Ele comunicou o medibruxo responsável por Hermione, que ficou realmente feliz, ao saber a noticia, saindo imediatamente na direção do quarto que Hermione se encontrava.

Draco caminhou mais um pouco pelo corredor tendo Pansy silenciosa ao seu lado, esta estranhava o silêncio do noivo, porém nada dizia apenas o observava atentamente.

Ficou intrigada ao ver Draco parar em frente a uma janela, e ficar em silencio olhando a noite escura. Ela até mesmo sentia que algo deixava Draco triste ou perturbado.

- o que houve amor? – ela perguntou e Draco, como que acordasse de um devaneio sorriu para ela.

- nada, Pansy, estava apenas vendo a lua...

Mas Draco não sabia muito bem o que sentia.

- então vamos para casa ver o sol nascer, somos heróis... – Pansy riu. – quem diria que indo pro lado do Potter estaria ficando do lado vencedor...

Mas Draco nem sequer ouvia o que a noiva dizia, estava olhando para o corredor, na direção do quarto em que deixara Hermione, sentindo um vazio, sem motivo de ser.

- Draco? – Pansy o chamou.

- eu sinto, como se tivesse perdido algo, como se alguma coisa tivesse se transformado e deixado tudo completamente diferente do que deveria, um vazio... – Draco disse baixo, mais para ele do que para a noiva.

- você só está cansado, Draquinho, vamos pra casar logo o sol vai nascer e tudo estará diferente...

Draco se virou para a noiva, e concordou com a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos e sentimentos estranhos que sentia sem nem sequer saber o porquê, mas olhou novamente para o céu limpo, e escuro e disse em uma voz baixa e triste.

- alguma coisa me diz, que não haverá sol... – ele estranhamente pensava que não haveria mais sol para ele...

O casal saiu em silencio, aparatando na casa que o casal dividia, Draco apenas tomou um banho e adormeceu, ainda com a sensação de que algo lhe fora tirado.

**--Por Você. --**

Hermione estava ao lado dos amigos, que irradiavam felicidade, porém não houve um nascer do sol aquele dia, nuvens escuras encobriram o céu e uma chuva forte, caiu em toda a Inglaterra.

Apagando com sua força o sol. Que se sentindo entristecido não ousou mostrar sua face em todo o mundo...

Nem mesmo isso entristeceu o povo inglês que saiu nas ruas para comemorar a vitória sobre as trevas, e alguns diziam que a chuva era para lavar e purificar toda a terra do mal que fora eliminado...

Algumas crianças desenhavam o sol que não aparecerá, outras apenas esperavam que ele ressurgisse outra vez...

Todos estavam felizes...

Exceto dois corações.

Um estranhamente vazio, com saudade de algo que não vivera... Se lembrando de algo que não lhe pertencia...

Um com saudade do que viverá... Se lembrando de tudo que agora pertencia apenas a ela.

**Fim do capitulo 2.**

**Tudo o que eu faria por Você. ® Vivis Drecco © 2007.**

**Musica que inspirou este capitulo: Giz – Legião Urbana.**

**E mesmo sem te ver, acho que estou indo bem.**

**Só apareço por assim dizer,**

**Quando convém aparecer ou quando eu quero.**

**Desenho toda a calçada, acaba o giz tem tijolo de construção,**

**Eu rabisco o sol que a chuva apagou...**

**Quero que saibas que ainda me lembro,**

**Queria até que pudesses me ver**

**És parte ainda do que me faz forte...**

**Pra ser honesto sou um pouquinho infeliz.**

**Mas tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem...**

**Lá vem, lá vem, lá vem de novo...**

**Acho que estou gostando de alguém...**

**E é de ti que não me esquecerei.**

**NT: oie demorou mas pra ajudar já estou com vários capitulos prontos...**

**Mione G. Malfoy: linda obrigada...**

**Lemmie-chan: oie, obrigada por comentar...**

**carol Cardilli: oi moça!**

**Alana: ta curiosa? rsrsrsrs**

**beijos pessoal!**


	4. Capitulo 3 Um dia de Chuva

**Capitulo 3 – Um dia de chuva.**

Hermione andava apoiada em Harry e Rony e todos ao redor os cumprimentavam, ela acabara de receber alta e os dois amigos estavam a levando para casa.

Quando o trio de ouro saiu do Saint Mungus foram recebidos por milhares de bruxos, todos estavam a horas esperando por eles, rezando para que o mal estar de Hermione não fosse grave, afinal, nos últimos seis anos eles estavam acostumados a ver aqueles três amigos sempre juntos nas batalhas, zelando pelo bem estar de todos e agora diante da vitória contra o mal encarnado, não era justo perder um deles, eles mereciam ser felizes.

Hermione deu um sorriso ao ler no céu os fogos de artifícios que os gêmeos haviam inventado, com palavras de carinho para ela e para os dois amigos.

Eles eram heróis.

O trio aparatou no apartamento de Harry e Hermione o olhou confusa.

- você não disse que me levaria para casa Harry? – ela tentou brincar com o amigo, mas sua voz não saiu muito feliz logo depois. – pois pelo que eu me lembre não é aqui que eu moro!

Rony apenas riu e Harry acrescentou serio.

- você realmente acha que eu lhe deixaria ficar sozinha? – Ele a olhou por um longo minuto sem desviar sua atenção. – pois todos podem falar o que quiser eu não me esqueci da dor que senti quando você desfaleceu em meus braços, por isso vai ficar em vigilância.

- ah, Harry... – Hermione deixou uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. – o que eu faria sem vocês!

Hermione abraçou com forças os dois amigos e caiu em um pranto doloroso, já sentia a eminência da perda deles, e o que mais a magoava é que sabia que aquilo iria devastar eles.

- Mione... – Rony disse com carinho.

O trio foi interrompido pelo furação ruivo, seria bem melhor dizer pelos furações ruivos.

Os demais Weasley que ainda não tinham visto o trio depois da batalha entrou sendo comandado por Molly que abraçou os três de uma vez só os molhando de lagrimas.

- ah, minhas crianças... – Molly tinha um sorriso radiante na face – agora tudo esta em paz.

Foi quando a casa de Harry virou uma festa, Molly com ajuda de suas noras, (esposas de Carlinho e Percy) haviam preparado um verdadeiro banquete.

Todos foram para o jardim que havia sido enfeitiçado para não permitir a chuva que caia torrencialmente de atrapalhar a festa.

Hermione sorriu ao ver as crianças ruivas correndo pelo jardim e foi em direção ao quarto do afilhado.

Ficou olhando o filho de Harry e Luna que dormia sem se importar com o barulho que todos faziam.

Hermione passou levemente a mão pelo rosto macio e branco de James.

Ele era tão lindo, os cabelos loiros e os olhos verdes, ele parecia um anjo.

Foi quando ela ouviu a voz de Draco.

- pensando em ter um deste para ti Mione?

Hermione voltou seu olhar para Draco que estava parado no batente da porta.

Seus cabelos ainda úmidos caiam em seu ombro, de forma displicente, como ela tanto gostava, a blusa negra assim como o resto das vestes dele era sexy e seu perfume lhe deixou inebriada.

Ele era exatamente como ela se lembrava, e o desejo de sentir os braços dele em volta dela por um segundo a fizeram fechar os olhos e deixar cair uma lágrima.

Draco ao notar que Hermione chorava desfez o espaço entre eles e tocou suavemente na face dela secando suas lagrimas.

- o que houve sanguinho? – Draco estava preocupado e nem ao menos soube o porquê, mas a abraçou com força, sentindo que tudo o que Hermione necessitava era de um abraço.

Hermione se deixou envolver-se por ele e aspirou o perfume delicioso dos cabelos dele, um gesto que foi imitado por Draco.

E naquele segundo o mundo parou.

Os corações deles batendo no mesmo ritmo, como se os braços de Draco existissem apenas para confortá-la.

E eles se afastaram um pouco apenas se olhando.

Hermione vendo o homem que ela amava.

Draco sentindo uma estranha sensação de aquilo era real.

Mas o que era real?

Foi quando James despertou e chorando clamou pela atenção do casal que estava paralisado.

Eles se afastaram a tempo de ver Luna entrar no quarto.

Luna pegou o filho e olhou para os dois amigos intrigada.

- Pansy está lhe procurando Draco. – Luna disse e viu Draco despertar de algum devaneio e retirar sua atenção de Hermione e sorrir para ela.

- já vou ver o que ela quer...

Draco saiu do quarto e Luna simplesmente ficou olhando para o lugar que ele ocupara antes.

Depois se virou para Hermione.

- tudo bem com você, Mione? Está pálida.

Hermione afirmou que estava bem para Luna.

- tudo ótimo, me dê James que eu o faço dormir, você esta muito eufórica e assim ele não dorme. – Luna não discordou de Hermione e entregou a ela o filho que em minutos caiu no sono novamente.

Luna ficou olhando para a amiga por um longo tempo, ate ser chamada de volta à sala.

- você não vem Mione?

Luna perguntou apesar de já saber a resposta.

- assim que fazer James dormir eu vou tomar um banho rápido e volto para a festa.

**--Por Você. --**

Enquanto Hermione tomava um banho, Luna estava olhando para Draco, até que Harry chegou até a esposa.

-o que você tanto olha, para o Malfoy, olha que assim eu fico com ciúmes.

Harry estava brincando com a esposa, sentindo seu coração leve como nunca antes.

- deixe de ser tolo Harry, imagina, eu e Draco, mas sabe de uma coisa... – Luna olhou em volta e puxou seu marido para um canto. - Existe alguma coisa de errado aqui...

Harry olhou ao redor tentando encontrar a peça que estava errada no quebra cabeça de sua esposa e não encontrou.

- como assim errada?

Luna por um momento olhou para Harry e depois olhou ao redor.

Seus olhos encontraram os Weasley correndo e festejando, Rony, paquerando a amiga da cunhada francesa, as crianças e logo recaíram em Draco que conversava com Blaise Zambini e Pansy, esta abraçava o noivo como se dependesse da força dele para continuar em pé. Luna ficou ali presa à cena e estranhou sem saber nitidamente o porquê. Foi quando viu Hermione aparecer no outro lado do jardim e teve a mais absoluta certeza de que algo havia mudado, de que algo estava errado.

Mas não encontrando palavras para descrever tal sentimento Luna se calou e apenas abraçou o esposo.

- eu não sei lhe dizer, apenas algo está completamente errado aqui, algo mudou, algo se transformou... E nós perdemos...

Harry que conhecia bem os devaneios da esposa apenas ficou calado, olhando ao redor, seus olhos também recaíram em Hermione. E sua preocupação aumentou.

Algo estava errado, e era a dor nos olhos amendoados de Hermione que lhe mostravam isso.

Harry deixou sua esposa sozinha, indo na direção de Hermione que estava parada ao lado da piscina vendo as crianças correr e se jogarem nela sem se importar com o tempo chuvoso.

- você tinha razão Hermione. - Ele fixou seus orbes verdes na amiga que apenas o olhou atenta.

- razão em que Harry? - ela tentava sorrir.

- em dizer que não haveria sol.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça para que ele não visse seus olhos vermelhos.

- foi apenas um palpite Harry, às vezes eu tenho isso talvez seja a convivência com Luna.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir isso, pois era a pura verdade, Luna havia mudado muito Hermione, como Hermione também havia mudado muito Luna, e hoje elas e Tonks eram grandes amigas e foi Tonks que surgiu abraçando fortemente Hermione.

- nunca mais faça isso. - Tonks que acabara de chegar também liberada do Saint Mungus tinha os cabelos em um tom próximo ao tom do sol em um fim de tarde. - nem pense em passar mal, ou como vai ser madrinha do Draco amanhã?

Hermione sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. Ela era a madrinha do casamento do Draco? Ela não podia acreditar em tamanha falta de sorte.

Era incrível como tudo em sua vida estava saindo de foco.

Ela ficou por um instante paralisada, até sorrir para a amiga e abraçou com mais força e tirando não sabia de onde uma força ela disse em tom alegre aliviando tanto o coração de Tonks quanto o de Harry.

- não se preocupe, há uma lenda que vaso ruim não quebra fácil, foi apenas um susto, e hoje é dia de comemorar! – o tom era alegre na voz de Hermione e ela evitou olhar nos olhos dos amigos. – agora me permitam vou ao banheiro retocar a maquiagem que vocês ficam me fazendo estragar...

Ela saiu os deixando sorrindo.

- acho que Draco estava exagerando. – disse por fim Tonks.

Harry a olhou.

- como?

- ele havia me dito que Hermione estava estranha, mas acho que é apenas um pouco de tristeza por todos que sofreram nesta guerra Hermione é muito sensível e isso é de se esperar dela. – ela piscou para Remus que acabava de abraçá-la. – e só falta para ela encontrar alguém para amar, não acham?

Tonks perguntou sorrindo ao ver a cara de contrariedade de Harry.

- não! Ela já tem quem a ame, e para ficar com minha amiga tem que passar por meu aval!

- pobre Hermione vai morrer solteira com esses amigos ciumentos que ela foi arranjar.

Remus disse entre uma risada e outra.

**--Por Você. --**

Hermione correu até o banheiro, lutando contra as lágrimas que teimavam em desejar rolar por seu rosto.

Ela ficou olhando para o espelho por um longo minuto antes de bater com força e estilhaça-lo.

Um corte em sua mão deixou um fino fio de sangue rolar pelas rachaduras do espelho que coincidentemente retratavam seu coração ali exposto.

A rachadura começava na altura dos olhos e ia até o coração marcando com sangue sua dor.

Ela não se importou com a ferida em sua mão e enxugou as lágrimas, sorrindo um sorriso falso para o espelho.

- eu não vou mais chorar! – ela disse para seu reflexo. – eu tenho menos de dois dias para ficar com as pessoas que eu amo, e eu não posso deixar que essa minha tristeza que se alimenta de minha dor e de minha fraqueza seja a tristeza deles, eu não posso permitir que minha presença estrague a vida deles... – ela suspirou cansada já de chorar. – de deixar Draco infeliz, foi minha escolha...

Então como que por mágica o reflexo lhe perguntou:

- e você não se arrepende não é? – uma Hermione estilhaçada lhe olhava indagadora.

- não, nem por um minuto...

Dizendo isso Hermione fez um feitiço curativo em sua mão e uma maquiagem leve, e com um sorriso falso voltou para a festa naquele estranho dia de chuva.

Ela riu com Rony e Harry.

Brigou com os gêmeos, discutiu com Luna e Tonks os mesmos assuntos de sempre e fugiu do olhar de Draco.

**--Por Você. --**

Draco corria os olhos discretamente ao redor, seu coração entristecido sem razão. Nem sequer ouvia os amigos que ganhara nestes últimos anos falar com ele.

- terra para Draco Malfoy!! – Falou Fred, enquanto passava as mãos pelo rosto do loiro como que para desperta-lo de um devaneio – onde você está Malfoy?

- desculpe, foi mal, o que vocês estavam dizendo mesmo? – Draco disse rindo da cara dos amigos e de Harry que se acabava de rir. – e principalmente qual a razão do ataque de risos Potter?

- estávamos dizendo que você está meio estranho, e achamos que é o medo de amanhã que está lhe atormentando amigo...

Disse Neville.

- medo porque o que tem amanhã? – a cara de inocência de Draco assustou realmente os amigos.

- cara você se esqueceu que amanhã a está hora você será o cara enforcado por toda a vida com a Pansy? – Rony o olhava boquiaberto.

Draco que aprecia finalmente ter se recordado apenas negou com a cabeça.

- eu não me esqueci, só não estava pensando nisso neste exato momento.

- Puts, Draco você ta ferrado...

Harry disse brincando e todos caíram na risada, menos Draco que observava ao longe uma cena estranha.

Pansy animada simulava que carregava um buquê de flores, e seus olhos recaíram-nos de Hermione que tinham um brilho estranhamente triste e rapidamente lhe desviou o olhar...

Algo estava errado ali...

Draco sentia, mas apenas não entendia.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Pansy que lhe beijara de surpresa.

E ele acabou por esquecer a estranha agonia que sentia. Ele era um homem feliz não era?

E hoje era um dia de festa assim como amanhã.

Ele sorriu para a noiva e a beijou, com carinho.

**--Por Você. --**

Quando a noite se aproximava a maioria dos convidados já partira e Hermione ajudava Luna com o pequeno James enquanto Harry lutava para levar um completamente bêbado Rony para o quarto de hospedes.

- e foi naquele silencio que Hermione se assustou com a pergunta de Luna.

- você percebeu que algo mudou Hermione?

A morena olhou para a loira e assustada gaguejou.

- como assim? O que mudou?

Luna balançou a cabeça sem saber responder.

- eu não sei o que, mas algo mudou, parece que devia... – Luna fitou a parede branca do quarto do filho, como que buscando uma resposta. – não sei o que devia, mas que devia...

Luna beijou a amiga no rosto e piscou maliciosamente.

- vou me retirar para dar atenção ao meu marido herói.

Hermione ainda ficou por um tempo ali, até aparatar a sua casa.

**--Por Você. --**

Ela andou por sua casa assustada...

Nada ali mudara...

Tudo estava exatamente como deixara os retratos...

Ela e Draco... Ainda existiam ali... E que saudade aquilo lhe trazia...

Os olhos cinzentos dele, por onde andava eles?

Foi quando tudo silenciosamente começou a desaparecer em sua frente...

Menos as memórias... Elas ainda estavam ali... Presa na mente e no coração dela, Hermione prometera não chorar mais...

Só que aquela era única promessa que ela quebraria em sua vida, quando soluçando tentou agarrar desesperadamente um retrato deles que se esvaia em suas mãos.

Ela chorou...

Procurando encontrar o que não mais existia, não havia mais nada ali...

Nem aonde eles sempre iam; nada mais era deles.

**--Por Você. --**

Ela saiu do apartamento e caminhou por um longo tempo, pelas ruas da Londres trouxa, alguns a olhavam entristecido, não viam as lágrimas, mas sentiam o pesar daquela frágil mulher...

Que passava nas ruas sem se importar com a chuva forte.

Hermione caminhou e passou pelo parque onde eles antes ficavam, não havia ali, mas as marcas de suas iniciais, nem mais a sombra do amor deles...

Seus cabelos longos e molhados grudados em seu rosto lhe deixavam mais pálida.

Ela correu até uma arvore e se encostou a ela e se deixou ali ficar.

Cantando uma canção que ela não se lembrava de conhecer, mas que de tão triste lhe partia o coração...

Uma canção em que ela podia sentir a perda de um amor e da esperança de tê-lo novamente, era como um pedido... Ela queria o sol de volta...

Mudo... Não compreendido, apenas sentido...

Para ninguém em especial, mas que através dos véus dos mundos foi ouvida.

Foi quando a chuva parou e um forte vendo afastou as nuvens negras e pesadas deixando o luar preencher o espaço antes escuro e sombrio.

Hermione olhava a lua que se tornará cheia, resplandecendo na noite fria e sorriu um sorriso doce.

E voltou a seu lar...

Era sua ultima noite...

Hermione se arrumou colocando o vestido que sabia que ele gostava e com um gesto mágico lançou no ar um feitiço que somente o seu sol reconheceria...

Ela esperou...

**Fim do capitulo 3.**

**Tudo o que eu faria por Você. ® Vivis Drecco © 2007.**

**Musica que inspirou este capitulo: eu quero sol neste jardim – catedral.**

**Eu quero sol neste jardim,**

**Quero justiça e paz, quero andar nas ruas, sem temer,**

**Eu quero o brilho do luar, eu quero viajar pelo azul dos céus..**

**E quero te entender...**

**Quero te conhecer**

**Quero correr ao encontro de tudo o que tive e perdi e nem sei por quê.**

**Quero aprender a amar, e quem sabe perdoar...**

**Pois teu amor em meu peito me mostra direito o caminho para ser feliz.**

**Eu quero sol neste jardim**

**Quero a luz da manha, e a mais perfeita de todas as canções...**

**Quero a verdade no olhar,**

**Eu quero amor sem fim...**

**Tenho a certeza de que você nasceu para mim...**

**E quero te entender...**

**Quero te conhecer**

**Quero correr ao encontro de tudo o que tive e perdi e nem sei por quê.**

**Quero aprender a amar, e quem sabe perdoar...**

**Pois teu amor em meu peito me mostra direito o caminho para ser feliz.**

**Eu quero sol neste jardim**

**Quero a luz da manha, e a mais perfeita de todas as canções...**

**Quero a verdade no olhar,**

**Eu quero amor sem fim...**

**Tenho a certeza de que você nasceu para mim...**

**P s: essa foi à música que a Mione cantou!**

**NT: oie... viu dessa vez nem demorei...**

**como deu para perceber resolvi colocar as musicas no fim da fic, mas as vezes eu nem escrevi o capitulo inspirada nela, mas depois de pronto procurei no meu acervo uma que desse um charme a mais na fic e deixasse claro meus sentimentos ao escrevê-la, e ouvi a musica na hora de revisar o texto ai sempre algo novo aparece e eu incluo, eu adoro essa música e a banda, espero que estejam curtindo...**

**Naj: oi obrigada viu vc me deixou muito feliz! E eu não posso responder suas questões sem colocar o segredo da fic em jogo!**

**Lyaa: Que bom que você gostou!**

**beijos a todos**


	5. Capitulo 4 Um Momento com Você

**Capitulo 4 – Um momento com você...**

Draco saiu do chuveiro pensativo, a casa estava vazia e cada passo que ele dava deixava um estranho eco para trás. Sua noiva fora dormir na casa da mãe, ele riu irônico.

Afinal não era exatamente a hora que aquela rabugenta da sua futura sogra deveria se importar com a pureza da filha.

Ele afastou os pensamentos de sua mente e foi até a sacada de seu quarto, parara de chover a poucos minutos e um vento forte agora fazia questão de levar as nuvens embora.

Ele riu.

- pelo menos não vou ter que pensar em perguntar a Luna que feitiço ela usou hoje para nos proteger amanhã da chuva...

Olhou ao redor ao ouvir um barulho seus reflexos treinados fizeram ele rapidamente sacar a varinha, porém logo reconheceu a causa do barulho e isso o surpreendeu. O que o gato de Hermione estava fazendo ali?

Ele pegou o agora imenso e gordo gato laranja da amiga e se pos a fazer carinhos no bichano que se instalara em seu colo.

Draco ficou olhando a lua pensativo. Amanha era seu casamento, não deveria estar sentindo aquele frio na barriga? Aquela excitação que Harry sentirá ao se casar com a Luna?

Não ele estava calmo, e até mesmo estranhamente conformado.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, e riu pensando talvez a minha calma seja o meu modo de lidar com isso, afinal nunca fui o homem muito romântico mesmo...

Ele bocejou, tinha muito a fazer antes do casamento amanhã de manhã e isso significava que ele já deveria ter se recolhido.

Foi quando sua mente divagou para Hermione.

Ele estava preocupado com ela. Nunca a vira tão frágil, e triste nem mesmo nesses longos anos de guerra ela estivera tão aparentemente desprotegida.

Ele se recordou dolorosamente do terror que sentira ao vê-la deitada em um estranho e estúpido estado de serenidade. Ele não sairá daquele quarto até vê-la abrir novamente os olhos que ele tanto aprendera a amar.

Amar... – o que eu to pensando – ele falou baixinho saindo de seus pensamentos e mergulhando logo após neles novamente. Afinal não dava para falar com um gato dava?

Ele entrou casa, pensando em quando começara a usar a palavra amor, para descrever seus sentimentos...

Draco balançou a cabeça confuso, Hermione era sua melhor amiga, a garota para quem ele corria sempre que algo não estava simplesmente correto em sua vida, ou sempre que queria ver um sorriso, ou seja, sempre!

Ele olhou para a casa vazia estranhando cada pedaço dela era incrível ele pensou moro aqui há cinco anos e é como se fosse a primeira vez que a olhou atentamente.

Foi quando algo estalou na mente de Draco!

Ele estava com shanks no colo?

- que, que você esta fazendo aqui? Vivo? – ele olhou pro gato que ronronou para ele, como que dizendo "brilhante até que enfim!" – eu me recordo de ter te enterrado!

Ele ergueu o gato até ele fica bem próximo da sua cara e não viu nada de errado.

Pegou uma capa e aparatou.

**--Por Você. --**

Hermione sorriu ao vê-lo surgir em sua frente com seu gato no colo. Mas o que a fez rir mais ainda era a cara de espanto que ele dava para o gato.

- Mione me diga que eu não estou ficando louco, eu enterrei este gato? – ele a olhava com um isto de raiva (pois ela tava rindo e ele segurando em cadáver) e felicidade (ela estava rindo novamente! E para ele).

- você não está louco Draco. – ela fez um gesto e o gato desapareceu.

Hermione sentia uma felicidade absurda, mesmo Draco tendo esquecido tudo sobre o amor deles, ele ainda se lembrava de alguns momentos em que viverão juntos e que fora importante, desde a morte de Shanks que eles usavam uma materialização do gato quando precisavam se comunicar um com outro sem os outros perceberem.

- e então o que era isso?

Draco agora também ria.

- eu só queria lhe ver está noite... Estar com você... – ela sussurrou temendo assusta-lo, mas não foi isso que viu nos olhos dele, nem por um instante.

- eu também queria vê-la, por um momento, mas é amanhã é o meu casamento Hermione, não posso ficar... - Os olhos dele traiam as palavras e Hermione sorriu.

- eu sei...

Draco fechou os olhos e Hermione sentiu toda a falta que aquele brilho fazia em sua vida.

Ela precisava tanto que ele olhasse em seus olhos novamente como antes.

- draco andou ainda de olhos fechados até Hermione e a abraçou.

Um abraço forte.

E Hermione ouviu todas as palavras não ditas por ele.

Ela sabia que ele estava confuso e por mais que isso doesse nela, ela não pode deixar de ficar um pouco feliz. Ele mesmo sem amá-la sentia sua falta.

Ela não disse nada, ele não disse nada, apesar de tantas coisas que ambos queriam falar, e não sabiam como.

Draco deixou o perfume dos cabelos dela lhe invadir os sentidos e com uma voz rouca perguntou para Hermione.

- o que estamos fazendo?

Hermione apenas o abraçou com mais força antes de responder.

- estamos passando um momento juntos. – Ela se afastou um pouco. – eu estou passando um momento com você.

Draco sorriu, sentindo seu coração se aquecer.

- bom... - ele retornou a puxá-la mais para perto – isso é muito bom, passar um momento com você.

Hermione sorriu.

**--Por Você. --**

Os dois ficaram ali em silêncio, apenas abraçados.

Draco fervilhava por dentro. O que era o que ele estava sentindo afinal?

Hermione suspirava profundamente tentando absorver todo o perfume da alma dela, para si.

Eles estavam tão absortos naquele momento que não perceberam uma figura que chegará repentinamente e olhava a cena sem saber o que fazer.

Ele deu um passo para trás e aparatou de volta para casa, ainda surpreso.

E foi a barulho da saída dele que despertou o casal que não era um casal do devaneio do momento.

- o que foi isso? – Draco perguntou enquanto colocava Hermione sob sua proteção e sacava sua varinha.

- não sei Draco. – Hermione respondeu em um fio de voz enquanto procurava também sua varinha, mas um vento mais forte bateu a janela da sala e os dois caíram na risada.

- acho que ficamos meio paranóicos! – Draco falou brincando. Enquanto se afastava um pouco de Hermione, sentindo subitamente a falta da presença dela, e corando. Foi quando também notou que suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas. – tenho que ir Mione.

Ele deu um passo até ela para beijá-la no rosto quando ele olhou para os lábios dela, tão convidativos vermelhos e brilhantes e por um instante se imaginou sentindo o gosto dos lábios dela e como seria a textura, ele imaginava que seria algo como gosto de canela com morango ou chocolate e chantily e a textura devia ser sedosa e inebriante ele balançou a cabeça por um segundo assustado com os próprios pensamentos e beijou-a carinhosamente no rosto, muito perto dos lábios, e isso não passou despercebido por ambos.

Ele soltou a mão dela com dificuldade...

Sem esperar uma resposta de Hermione, Draco aparatou.

Hermione se jogou na poltrona com as mãos sob a pele que ele tocara com aqueles lábios.

Ela sorriu.

E adormeceu.

**--Por Você. --**

Draco aparatou em casa e se jogou na poltrona.

- por Merlim, o que foi aquele beijo! – ele falou para o vazio. – eu ia beijá-la?

Ele colocou as mãos na cabeça.

- eu ia beijar a minha melhor amiga, por Merlim, isso não pode estar acontecendo eu não posso me apaixonar por ela nas vésperas do meu casamento! - Ele sorriu amargamente. – a Pansy ia me matar, o Harry vai me matar, e é possível que ela também me matasse...

Draco foi até a cozinha e abriu um vinho.

Ele realmente precisava de uma dose. Ele tinha que tirar de sua mente pensamentos impróprios para ele ter com sua melhor amiga, mal ele sabendo que não eram pensamentos, mas lembranças de uma outra vida...

Antes que percebesse, ele já tinha tomado à garrafa inteira e ainda sentia o desejo por um beijo que ele nunca experimentara.

Uma musica tocou em algum lugar de sua mente e ele sentiu falta do brilho castanhos dos olhos dela.

E seu ultimo pensamento antes de adormecer na poltrona foi...

- e se ela também quisesse me beijar?

**Fim do capitulo 4.**

**Tudo o que eu faria por Você. ® Vivis Drecco © 2007.**

**Musica que inspirou este capitulo: Open your Eyes - Snow Patrol **

**All this feels strange and untrue  
Tudo isto parece estranho e irreal**

**And I won't waste a minute without you**

**E eu não quero perder um só momento sem você  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold.**

**Meus ossos doem, minha pele está fria  
And I'm getting so tired and so old**

**E eu estou ficando tão cansado e tão velho  
The anger swells in my guts  
A raiva me corrói por dentro**

**And I won't feel these slices and cuts**

**E eu não vou sentir os pedaços e os cortes  
I want so much to open your eyes  
Eu quero tanto abrir seus olhos**

**Cos I need you to look into mine  
Por que eu preciso que você olhe nos meus  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes…  
Me diga que você abriu seus olhos (4x)**

**Get up, get out, get away from these liars**

**Levante, vá embora, saia de perto desses mentirosos.**

**Cos they don't get your soul or your fire  
Porque eles não pegam sua alma ou seu fogo**

**Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
Pegue minha mão, entrelace seus dedos entre os meus.**

**And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time  
E nós sairemos deste quarto escuro pela última vez  
Every minute from this minute now  
Cada minuto a partir deste agora**

**We can do what we like anywhere**

**Podemos fazer o que gostamos em qualquer lugar**

**I want so much to open your eyes  
Eu quero tanto abrir seus olhos**

**Cos I need you to look into mine  
Porque eu preciso que você olhe nos meus  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes…  
Me diga que você abriu seus olhos(4x)  
All this feels strange and untrue  
Tudo isto parece estranho e irreal  
And I won't waste a minute without you **

**E eu não vou perder um só momento sem você.**

**NT: eu ia demorar mais para postar mas como fiquei muito tempo sem vou tentar recompensar, pelo menos nesta fic!!!**


	6. Capitulo 5 1madruga,2sonhos, 1 realidade

**Capitulo 5 – Uma madrugada, dois sonhos, uma realidade.**

Draco acordou ainda sonolento e olhou em volta sorrindo adormecera na poltrona. Ainda com um sorriso tirou a coberta que ela jogara sobre ele e foi em direção ao quarto, ele a viu ainda adormecida, a pele alva contrastando com o tom escuro do lençol que apenas cobria parcialmente o corpo dela. Ele sentiu o desejo arder em seu interior e foi andando até a cama.

Curvou-se delicadamente sobre o corpo dela e beijou suavemente a pele macia do pescoço dela.

Ela suspirou ainda de olhos fechados e ele riu malicioso. Deixando sua mão afastar o lençol delicadamente fazendo uma suave e intima caricia em seu seio, ele mordiscou a pele quente e viu rir de encontro ao travesseiro e se virar para ficar frente a frente com ele.

Ele se deixou espelhar no mar castanho dos olhos dela e deixou seu corpo pesar sob o dela com carinho. Sentiu-a passar as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço e quando os lábios vermelhos dela se encontraram com os dele, uma onda intensa de prazer varreu seu corpo e Draco pensou que fosse morrer de tão intenso que foi aquele simples toque.

Ela fez caminho por seus lábios tomando possessivamente toda à sanidade que Draco possuía, seu coração batia em um ritmo alucinante que ele nunca antes achara que era capaz e tudo isso com apenas um beijo...

Ele deixou suas mãos passearem pelo corpo dela a sentindo arfar de prazer, tudo era lento e particularmente provocativo, até o leve mordiscar dela em seu lóbulo o fazia delirar.

Ela sabia o que o fazia sonhar, e era mutuo.

Ela deixou ele se posicionar entre as pernas dela e o envolveu, ela riu de encontro à pele dele de excitação ele Draco delirou.

Seus corpos se uniram com ardor e paixão.

Os movimentos se intensificaram de acordo com as caricias tudo ia ficando mais ousado e ele sorria olhando nos olhos dela.

Ele a viu chegar ao ápice e se entregou também a onda de prazer que o varria por dentro.

Quando tudo se acalmou ele sentia e pele dela quente e levemente brilhante, o suor dela tinha cheiro de madressilva e ele passou a língua pela pele dela sensualmente.

Quando ambos conseguiram recuperar um pouco a capacidade de respirar normalmente ele falou sorrindo...

- bom dia Sol.

E ela respondeu após um longo beijo.

- com você é sempre um bom dia, Sol...

Draco acordou com o corpo suado, e a respiração descompassada.

Olhou para fora por um segundo ainda era madrugada, e ele bem sabia que não adormeceria novamente e reconhecia que temia o que viria desta vez em sonhos...

Ele se levantou ainda sentindo no corpo as marcas das sensações do sonho e foi ao banheiro parando em frente ao espelho. Ele olhou seu próprio reflexo e sorriu tristemente.

- Parabéns Malfoy, você acabou de ter sonhos impróprios com sua melhor amiga, e daqui a algumas horas estará se casando com outra! Você realmente é amado por Merlim.

Logo depois ele tomou um longo banho frio, na tentativa de esfriar o calor que ele sentia dentro do corpo dele.

**--Por Você. --**

Hermione acordou assustada com um barulho e olhou ao redor adormecera na poltrona que Draco tanto gostava...

Ouviu outro barulho e pegou sua varinha, ainda era madrugada, a semi claridade da lua era muito pouca e ela pouca coisa enxergava.

Foi quando ouviu a voz dele.

- Hermione? – Draco a chamou.

Hermione sentiu seu coração descompassar ainda mais ao ouvir ele a chamar novamente...

- Sol?

- Sol? – Hermione perguntou o olhando. – você me chamou de Sol?

Draco desfez o espaço entre eles e enlaçou Hermione a trazendo para perto, não disse nada, não era preciso dizer nada ele apenas a beijou, como que aquilo fosse tudo o que ele precisava para se manter vivo.

O beijou foi intenso, seus lábios se buscavam com ardor e sofreguidão. Cada pedaço de seus corpos reagiam a proximidade um do outro e todo tremor do desejo invadia os corpos.

Draco se afastou por um instante de Hermione e a olhou nos olhos.

- eu te amo, Hermione, nada seria capaz de apagar o que eu sinto por você.

Hermione sentiu seu rosto molhado de lágrimas mas não se importou, eram de felicidade...

E antes que ela pudesse sentir novamente o toque dos lábios dele...

Ela acordou em uma sala vazia e fria, com o rosto banhado de lágrimas, olhando pela janela a madrugada parecia uma infinita sentença de solidão.

Algumas horas e ele estariam se casando e não com ela...

Hermione chorou novamente, se abraçando na escuridão vendo a madrugada ceder espaço para um novo dia, seu ultimo dia...

O vestido pendurado no cabide lhe olhava como que a lembrando de uma dor não esquecida...

**--Por Você. --**

Draco viu o nascer de um novo dia sentado em sua cama, não havia sol, mas também não chovia, parecia um dia sem sentimentos.

Ele ficou horas ali parado sem se dar conta de mais nada a não ser do novo sentimento que existia em seu coração.

- será que é novo? – ele perguntou para o vazio. – ou será que eu sempre a amei? Porque para mim, é tão natural amá-la? Porque tudo o que eu sinto me parece como um filme trouxa dos anos trinta que eu cansei de ver? Como se fosse sempre assim?

Mas o vazio insistia em não lhe responder.

Enquanto ele olhava o terno pendurado no armário e não se movia...

Sentindo um sentimento que podia salvá-lo o destruindo...

Ou o salvando ele ainda não sabia...

Mas o que ele experimentara naquele quase beijo era o mais próximo da completa perfeição de amor que ele jamais podia imaginar...

E agora ele sabia que ela seria a única...

Somente não sabia como resolver o que sentia, será que tudo em sua vida não passaria de um sonho, de uma eterna pergunta de como poderia ser?

Ele não se movia, ele sonhava de olhos abertos com uma outra vida já vivida...

**Fim do capitulo 5.**

**Tudo o que eu faria por Você. ® Vivis Drecco © 2007.**

**Musica que inspirou este capitulo: Only You.**

**Only you can make this world seem right**

**Somente você pode fazer este mundo parecer certo**

**Only you can make the darkness bright**

**Somente você pode fazer a escuridão brilhar**

**Only you and you alone, can thrill me like you do**

**Somente você e você sozinha pode me excitar como você faz**

**And fill my heart with love for only you**

**E preencher meu coração com amor, somente por você.**

**Only you can make this change in me**

**Somente você pode fazer essas mudanças em mim**

**For its true, you are my destiny**

**Porque é verdade... Você é meu destino**

**When you hold my hand, I understand**

**Quando você segura minha mão, eu compreendo.**

**The magic that you do**

**A mágica que você faz**

**You're my dream come true**

**Você é meu sonho realizado**

**My one and only you**

**Minha única e somente você**

**Only you can make this change in me**

**Somente você pode fazer essas mudanças em mim**

**For its true, you are my destiny**

**Porque é verdade... Você é meu destino**

**When you hold my hand, I understand**

**Quando você segura minha mão, eu compreendo.**

**The magic that you do**

**A mágica que você faz**

**You're my dream come true**

**Você é meu sonho realizado**

**One and only you...**

**Somente e unicamente você...**


	7. Capitulo 6 Casamento

**Capitulo 6 – Casamento?**

Luna passou pelo quarto e encontrou o marido sentado ainda enrolado na toalha, os olhos verdes dele pareciam estar perdidos em algum ponto estranho da parede a sua frente, ela olhou para a parede e depois olhou para Harry e apenas balançou a cabeça, indo tomar seu banho.

Saiu do banheiro e o encontrou na mesma posição.

Olhou para o relógio e sorriu.

- é melhor você vestir sua roupa ou vamos nos atrasar e não somos a noiva...

Ela disse brincando e ele olhou em sua direção.

- vestir o que? – Harry disse com a voz fraca.

- aquela coisa bem ali na sua frente pendurada Harry, não se esqueça que você é dos padrinhos de Draco.

Ela o viu pegar a vestimenta a rigor e foi na direção do quarto do filho, pois este sim precisava de sua ajuda para se arrumar.

Luna acabara de arrumar James e a si própria quando deu de cara com Tonks.

- oi Lunita! – metamorfamaga estava radiante em um vestido azul escuro que combinava é lógico com seu cabelo. – cadê o bebê mais lindo do mundo?

Ela pegou o pequeno James que se desmanchou em risos para ela.

Enquanto Tonks brincava com James ela viu a porta aberta e viu Harry olhando para a parece completamente absorto.

- oi Harry! Beleza?

Tonks ficou parada esperando a resposta de Harry e nada.

Ela se virou e foi até a sala e viu Luna arrumando o velho colar de rolhas em volta do pescoço, se não fosse por ele, ela quase não mais pareceria à garota que ela conhecera, já que estava muito elegante em suas estes verdes escuras.

- Luna sabe se há algo errado com o Harry. – ela viu Luna olhar para trás e buscar o marido no quarto e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- não, ele está assim desde que eu acordei...

Tonks andou até o cercado de brinquedos de James e o colocou lá para logo depois falar de forma expansiva com Luna.

- seu marido esta olhando inerte uma parede há horas e você acha que não há nada errado?

Tonks não podia acreditar na amiga.

- ele não esta inerte, eu o mandei colocar a roupa e ele colocou e antes mesmo eu tinha dito para ele tomar banho e ele tomou...

- assim, isso é super normal!

Luna se aproximou de Tonks e disse em um tom mais baixo como que temendo que alguém mais ouvisse.

- acho que ele também percebeu que algo está errado...

- o que? – a bruxa gritou e Luna tapou a boca dela.

- esse casamento, Tonks você acha que está certo? Que devia ser assim? Que tudo é um mundo perfeito?

Tonks olhou para Luna intrigada.

- bom, eu não acho a Pansy a mulher certa para o meu gatíssimo primo, mas também não é o fim do mundo e bem porque isso estaria afetando tanto a Harry?

Luna pareceu pensar por um instante e Tonks esperou impaciente e quase teve um ataque de riso quando por fim ela abriu a boca para falar.

- quer dizer que você também acha o Draco Gatíssimo? Eu sempre o achei o melhor exemplo de que Merlim existe e gosta de nós.

- meu Merlim, você tem razão, que Remus não nós ouça, e Morgana bem sabe que eu o amo, mas o Draco é a perfeição não é por acaso que é meu primo.

- verdade, eu também amo, o meu marido com aquela cicatriz sexy mas o Draco... – Luna balançou a cabeça rindo.

Tonks não agüentou e começou a rir demorou alguns minutos para se recuperar.

- mas nos desviamos do assunto Luna, o que você acha errado?

Luna ficou séria.

- isso é o que mais me atormenta desde ontem, eu não sei. – ela olhou para o teto. - mas quando eu vejo o Draco, em minha mente sempre...

- parece que algo está diferente... – Tonks completou.

- exato, você também acha?

- sim, e quando olho para a...

- mione. – foi Luna que completou desta vez. – era isso que eu ia dizer... Mas não sei como, os dois nunca...

- foram namorados e nada... – Tonks disse e depois se jogou no sofá com Luna assim ficaram em silencio pensando até serem interrompidas por Rony e Remus.

Os dois olharam para as duas e perguntaram ao mesmo tempo:

- cadê o Harry?

Luna estranhando urgência respondeu rapidamente.

- no quarto, por quê?

Mas os dois correram para lá e elas os seguiram.

Assim que entraram no quarto Rony perguntou.

- Harry você sabe aonde esta o Draco?

Harry que parecia estar vindo de outra dimensão os olhou assustados.

- como assim aonde ele tá? – ele olhou para as outras três pessoas mas nenhuma delas aprecia saber algo. – onde ele deveria tá?

- bem no mesmo lugar que você, que é na igreja falta 15 minutos para o horário que a Pansy marcou para chegar. – e Rony só naquele instante parecendo notar. – e me diga do porque de vocês três não estarem lá, a Tonks saiu dizendo que vinha buscar vocês e nada?

- é complicado. – Luna respondeu.

Mas foi Remus que falou depois.

- isso não importa, mas onde esta o noivo?

Harry que parecia estar passando mal, olhou para os amigos.

- Querida, Tonks vocês duas peguem o James e vão pra igreja tente sei lá, atrasar a noiva, dê um jeito, enquanto nos procuramos o Draco.

- tudo certo, vou pegar a Mione...

Mas ela não terminou a frase Harry quase teve um ataque cardíaco.

- Não! Deixa a Mione onde tá... Depois eu explico.

Dizendo isso tocou os amigos e eles aparataram.

As duas se olharam rindo um sorriso cúmplice e malicioso.

- será que é o que eu to pensando? – disse Tonks rindo.

- bom se não é, é quase...

**--Por Você. --**

Harry e os demais aparataram na casa de Draco.

- mas Harry eu já tentei entrar em contato com ele aqui...

Mas Harry não o escutou e subiu as escadas e abriu a porta do quarto.

Lá estava Draco parado, vestido com o elegante terno negro dele, segurando um anel que Harry bem sabia não ser a aliança dele.

Antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo Rony quase partiu a cara de Draco.

- você ta afim de causar uma outra guerra sumindo deste jeito, seu sogro tava quase invocando o falecido voldemort para colocar na tua cola, seu oxigenado...

Remus segurava Rony e olhava para Draco. Havia desenvolvido uma relação quase paternal com aquele jovem e se perguntava o que era aquela dor estranha no olhar dele.

- o que houve Draco? – Remus perguntou assim que rony desistiu de acertar um soco na cara de Draco para faze-lo despertar.

- eu não sei... – Draco murmurou.

Mas foi Harry que respondeu, por ele.

- o que aconteceu é que Draco ama Hermione.

Remus e Rony olharam assombrados para Harry e depois para Draco que estava mais pálido, isso é lógico se fosse possível.

- como assim você ama a Mione? – Rony perguntou desta vez o olhando com um misto de compreensão e angustia. – e como você só me descobre isso no dia do seu casamento, tá certo que aquela tua noiva é uma chata, mas cara tem um monte de gente te esperando na porra daquela igreja

Mas Draco se levantou o rosto corando e ficando muito vermelho.

- eu não sei, como isso foi acontecer, não sei se foi ontem, semana passada, ano passado, mas quando eu penso nela é como se eu sempre a amasse como se tudo o que eu fosse, fosse por amor e com ajuda do amor dela... – ele deixou todo o sentimento e toda a duvida que estava em seu coração sair. – pensa que não sei que é meu casamento? A Pansy é minha amiga desde a infância, e simplesmente tudo o que eu sinto pela Hermione é estranho, novo e completamente preso a mim como se fosse minha vida. Eu não sei como aconteceu nem sei se é impossível, eu não me vejo sendo somente amigo dela, e em minha mente milhares de dias que eu não vivi se fazem presentes como se fosse a mais bela realidade que não me pertence, é como se desde sempre fossemos um casal de amantes, como se tudo entre nós nunca tivesse havido outra verdade além da que eu a amo, pensam que eu não me torturei esta noite desejando um passado que não existe uma estrada que só há em minha mente mas que parece ser a verdade que importa?

Ele se levantou e continuou.

- o sorriso dela está em mim e quando eu fecho os olhos e ela que eu vejo, eu sonho acordado e não quero parar de sonhar. Eu tento fugir mas eu sempre volto aqui, pra ela...

Draco se deixou cair derrotado na cama.

- e o que mais me dói é que eu não posso tê-la, não sei se ela sente o mesmo, não sei eu teria coragem de largar tudo...

O silencio se fez quarto.

Rony estava abalado demais para pensar em algo a dizer ao amigo, se fosse em outras épocas quando se odiavam seria fácil, bastava mandar um avada kedrava no dito cujo por ele ousar olhar para Hermione, mas agora o que ele podia dizer: "bem vindo ao clube, vamos gostar da Hermione juntos e sofrer em silencio, nos reuniremos como os A.A?"

Remus olhava para o chão e sentia seus olhos arderem de lágrimas reprimidas. Ele bem sabia a dor que Draco sentia, quando ele achava que jamais poderia estar junto a Tonks, tudo no mundo dele era cinza e tudo doloroso demais para suportar, e ele reconhecia o quanto todos haviam sido cegos, como jamais não passara por sua mente um amor como o de Draco e Hermione? Eles os viam todos os dias juntos, Draco se tornara uma pessoa melhor por amizade a ela... Mas nada do que ele pensava ele podia dizer, não havia o que dizer...

Harry andou até Draco e o esmurrou.

Todos ficaram surpresos e tentaram segurar Harry mas não foi necessário pois ele se afastou.

- como assim você não sabe? – os olhos de Harry ferviam de raiva e outros sentimentos. – eu os vi ontem, eu vi com meus olhos vocês ficarem parados se olhando por um longo tempo antes de quase se beijarem, eu vi mesmo a distancia todo o amor que ela sente por você! E você me diz que não sabe se ela o ama? – Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros os bagunçando mais ainda. – neste exato momento minha amiga, a "minha" melhor amiga deve está imersa no maior sofrimento pois você deveria estar se casando há esta hora, eu sei. – ele parou e olhou para fora. – não sei como mais eu sei que ela não foi até a igreja, mas agora eu lhe farei uma única pergunta Draco. O que você sente por Hermione é amor?

Draco ficou em silencio e Harry puxou os outros e antes de sair disse.

- quando e se você souber responder a isso, vá atrás dela, eu sei que você saberá encontrá-la ou então ainda há tempo para casar.

Dizendo isso os três saíram o deixando sozinho no quarto.

Sentindo nas mãos o peso delicado do anel que Hermione lhe dera anos atrás.

Ele ainda podia ouvir a voz suave dela.

_- isto é apenas uma pequena prova do quanto você é importante em minha vida Draco Malfoy, apenas para que sempre se lembre do quanto você é amado e merece ser amado..._

Ele fechou os olhos e ficou parado.

Logo depois aparatou na igreja.

**Fim do capitulo 6.**

**Tudo o que eu faria por Você. ****® ****Vivis**** Drecco © 2007.**

**Musica que inspirou este capitulo:**

**Eu e você  
Não é assim tão complicado  
Não é difícil perceber**

**Quem de nós dois  
Vai dizer que é impossível  
O amor acontecer**

**Se eu disser que já nem sinto nada  
Que a estrada sem você é mais segura  
Eu sei você vai rir da minha cara  
Eu já conheço o teu sorriso, leio teu olhar  
Teu sorriso é só disfarce  
E eu já nem preciso**

**Sinto dizer  
Que amo mesmo,  
Ta ruim pra disfarçar**

**Entre nós dois  
Não cabe mais nenhum segredo  
Além do que já combinamos**

**No vão das coisas que a gente disse  
Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos**

**E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero  
A frase fica pelo avesso  
Meio na contramão**

**E quando finjo que esqueço  
Eu não esqueci nada**

**E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro**

**Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida**

**Eu procurei  
Qualquer desculpa  
Pra não te encarar**

**Pra não dizer  
De novo e sempre a mesma coisa  
Falar só por falar**

**Que eu já não to nem aí pra essa conversa  
Que a história de nós dois não me interessa  
Se eu tento esconder meias verdades  
Você conhece o meu sorriso  
Lê no meu olhar  
Meu sorriso é só disfarce  
Por que eu já nem preciso**

**E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro**

**Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida**

**NT: eu tenho que confessar uma coisa, eu to amando esta minha fic...**

**Lyaa: é lindo mesmo eles são tao eprfeitos juntos...**

**Lemie-chan: eu não matei o Shanks, ele morreu de velhinho... e se o amor for verdadeiro... não vou lhe dizer ainda... mas eles são fofos juntos aguarde os proximos capitulos... tenho toda a fic pronta mas quero muitos revies seus então vou postar aos poucos porém sem demorar (nem precisa chorar)**

**Hgranger: ai Mari... tu imaginou a cara do Draco ao ver o shanks, eu também... não vou me prolongar aqui, mas sabe que amo seus reviwes... continue pois ja me viciou ...**


	8. Capitulo 7 Essa hora que não passa

**Capitulo 7 – Essa hora que não passa...**

Hermione se arrumou com primor fez exatamente o mesmo penteado simples e elegante e deslumbrante que decidira fazer para se casar, a cada momento lágrimas rolar por seu rosto, e ela pensava que tinha sorte de conhecer feitiços muito bons para tirar as marcas das lagrimas de seu rosto.

Ela abriu seu guarda roupa e viu com uma tristeza o espaço vazio que deveria guardar o seu vestido. Vestiu o vestido vermelho escuro quase da cor carmim, que era de uma sensualidade e ao mesmo tempo inocência que a fazia ficar estonteante.

Ele era um belo tomara que caia, com um decote generoso nas costas e uma saia rodada, em estilo medieval. Não era longo demais e dava um ar de leveza.

Tudo muito bonito ela disse em pensamento.

- pelo menos eu estarei realmente bonita hoje...

Era uma voz triste.

Assim que terminou de se arrumar olhou para o relógio.

Dez e quarenta e cinco. Faltava quinze minutos para o horário do casamento.

Ela pegou sua bolsa e respirou fundo...

E aparatou.

**--Por Você. --**

Mas não conseguiu aparatar para a igreja aonde deveria desempenhar papel de melhor amiga, quando se deu conta estava em uma praia.

O dia frio fazia com que ela estivesse deserta e Hermione suspirou aliviada.

Não estava preparada para encarar ninguém.

Ela caminhou pela praia descalça, nem se dera conta de ter tirado os sapatos e muito menos sabia onde eles foram parar...

Ela apenas caminhava pela praia apenas sentido o toque da areia às vezes de uma ou outra onda um pouco mais forte. Ventava e os cabelos dela se desprendiam aos pouco do penteado.

Ela conhecia aquela praia.

Ela amava aquela praia, somente porque fora ali que ele a pedira em namoro, em casamento...

Ela chegou até a formação rochosa no canto da praia e entrou na galeria de cavernas que havia ali.

Algumas eram pequenas demais, mas havia uma em especial, tão bela que sempre que ia ali se sentia invadida pela beleza do lugar...

Sempre que ia ali com ele.

A caverna era grande e havia uma piscina natural.

As águas eram uma mistura de um azul turquesa escuro e um verde água refrescante...

Ela se deixou ficar ali sentada, não chorava mais.

Nem mais lágrimas eu tenho... – ela disse tristemente.

E o eco de sua voz lhe respondeu...

- eu tenho...

Ela se encolheu se abraçando como que para diminuir o frio que sentia, e deixou sua mão tocar levemente a face da água fria e assim sumiu seu reflexo.

Tudo ali, o lembrava...

Os beijos, trocados até a primeira vez deles fora ali...

Ele fora tão romântico.

Prepara um jantar, colocara pequenas luzes por toda a caverna e tudo fora simples amor...

- eu ainda me recordo de tudo, mas você se foi... – ela sorriu. – eu só não quero que você sofra meu amor...

Hermione viu que o que mais ela desejava ainda era ver Draco feliz e sorriu. Ela tinha certeza que ele seria...

Muito tempo se passou e Hermione se levantou enxugando as lágrimas que derramara sem nem perceber.

Olhou para o relógio e sentiu seu coração doer.

- deve ser verdade, quando dizem que um segundo no inferno é infinito, ainda nem se passaram uma hora e é como se toda minha vida se partisse... – ela sorriu e voltou sua atenção para a pequena piscina natural para se ver refletida nas águas novamente. - E essa hora que não passa...

O relógio de seu pulso marcava ainda onze horas e quarenta da manhã, se Hermione não estivesse tão triste e desolada talvez ela percebesse que horas haviam se passado, e que o dia estava próximo do fim, o sol já se rendia à lua...

Seu ultimo dia...

E ela se assustou com um barulho e seu coração acelerou ao ver a figura dele ali lhe olhando...

- como você me descobriu aqui? – a voz de Hermione saiu fraca. – você não...

- eu somente sei Hermione...

E lá fora o sol se pôs.

**Fim do capitulo 7.**

**Tudo o que eu faria por Você. ® Vivis Drecco © 2007.**

**Musica que inspirou este capitulo: my immortal – evanscence.**

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Estou tão cansada de estar aqui**_

_**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**_

_**Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**E se você tiver que ir**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**Eu **__**desejo**__** que você **__**vá**_

_**Because your presence still lingers here**_

_**Porque a sua presença ainda persiste aqui**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

_**E isso não vai me deixar sozinha**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar**_

_**This **__**pain**__** is **__**just**__**too**__** real**_

_**Essa**__**dor**__** é **__**bem**__** real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**Quando você chorasse, eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**Quando você gritasse, eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos**_

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years**_

_**Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_**Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim**_

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**Você **__**cativou**__**-me**_

_**By your resonating light**_

_**Com **__**sua**__**vida**__**ressonante**_

_**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Agora eu estou destinada à vida que você deixou para trás**_

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Seu rosto freqüenta meus sonhos alegres**_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_**Sua voz persegue toda a sanidade em mim**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar**_

_**This **__**pain**__** is **__**just**__**too**__** real**_

_**Essa**__**dor**__** é **__**bem**__** real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**Quando você chorasse, eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**Quando você gritasse, eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos**_

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years**_

_**Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_**Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**Eu tenho tentado me conformar de que você não está mais aqui**_

_**And though you're still with me**_

_**Mas penso que você ainda está comigo**_

_**I'**__**ve**__**been**__**alone**__** all **__**along**_

_**Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**Quando você chorasse, eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**Quando você gritasse, eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos**_

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years**_

_**Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_**Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim**_

**NT_: viu nao demorei... e vejam o lugar que eu fiz para estes dois..._**


	9. Capitulo 8 Decisões certas ou erradas

**Capitulo 8 – Decisões certas ou erradas...**

Harry, Rony e Remus aparataram na igreja e logo foram arrastados por quatro nervosas pessoas.

Assim que entraram em uma sala da igreja Luna bombardeou o marido.

- o que aconteceu?

Os três homens olharam para Luna, Tonks, Gina e o marido Lino e se entreolharam.

Gina que já estava farta de segurar a amiga Pansy com a ajuda do marido perdeu a calma.

- vocês vão ficar ai calados até quando? – a ruiva espumava de raiva. – minha amiga está há horas esperando aquele transparente do Malfoy, vocês sabem o que ta acontecendo e ficam calados trocando olhares em código?

- bom o Draco tá apaixonado pela Mione. – disse por fim Rony que estava assustado com a irmã. – e também não faz horas... – ele completou rindo, era realmente engraçado imaginar o estado da Pansy, mas ele achou melhor fica calado e não dizer anda da amiga da irmã.

Gina o olhou boquiaberta!

Mas foi a voz de Luna e Tonks que os surpreendeu.

- mas isso é obvio, nós queremos saber o que fazer, ir até a noiva e contar, segurar o pai dela o que?

Luna os olhava sorridente como se tudo não passasse de ações simples.

- ainda não sabemos, ele tem que decidir sozinho.

Um muxoxo percorreu o grupo até ouvirem outro barulho.

Eles correram a tempo de ver Draco entrando em outra sala.

- o que ele veio fazer aqui? O que ele foi fazer lá? – Rony não acreditava era impossível ele ter escolhido a Pansy tendo a Mione.

- bom aqui eu não sei o que ele veio fazer, mas a noiva dele ta naquela sala.

- ela já chegou? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

- ah, meu caro amor, ela já tava aqui quando eu cheguei. – Luna falou naquele tom suave dela, como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo. – e sabe o que eu estou achando de mais estranho aqui?

Todos se viraram para ela que tinha o semblante muito sério.

- o que? – Gina perguntou ao ver que ela havia se calado.

- o que nós estamos fazendo em uma igreja trouxa se tanto o Draco quanto a Pansy são puro sangue? Quer dizer dã! Isso é coisa de pessoas nascidas trouxas e eu bem sei que ela não é muito fã de trouxas.

Gina foi segurada pelo marido para não cair em cima de Luna de tanta raiva enquanto os outros caiam na risada.

- quer parar de tirar sarro dos problemas dos outros, só fala isso porque é casada com o Potter... – Gina disse entre dentes.

E foi ignorada por todos que se viraram para Tonks que com muita dificuldade respondeu a duvida da amiga.

- acontece que Draco foi em um casamento trouxa com a mione e achou bonitinho e quis casar também em uma igreja...

- ah... – Luna sorriu. – ai que lindo até nisso os dois combinam que meigo...

Desta vez, Rony também ajudou a segurar Gina.

- você é louca minha amiga! – Gina gritou.

Os amigos se juntaram aos demais Weasley e amigos esperando pelo pior.

**--Por Você. --**

Draco entrou e viu Pansy olhando pela janela o pequeno jardim atrás da igreja.

Ela não se virou ao ouvi-lo entrar e ele não falou.

- eu sei que você não me ama, Draco, quer dizer, eu sempre achei que sim, mas tudo foi sempre tão estranho, era sempre eu te amando e você me retribuindo, você nunca me amava primeiro...

Draco tentou interromper, mas ela não permitiu.

- e confesso que isso me basta, então se você quiser casar comigo, eu me casarei.

Ela estava chorando e deu um passo na direção dele.

- você quer casar comigo Draco?

Draco tocou a face de Pansy e sorriu um sorriso triste, odiava magoa-la.

- não... – ele suspirou quando outra lágrima rolou pelo rosto dela. – desculpe - me.

Pansy balançou a cabeça e se afastou tremendo.

- não tudo bem, eu só... – ela tremia e chorava. – eu só quero que você seja feliz e por favor, pode deixar-me sozinha?

Mas Draco desfez o espaço entre eles e a abraçou.

Pansy o abraçou com força e chorou compulsivamente.

- eu sinto que estou perdendo meu melhor amigo...

Ela sussurrou.

- jamais... – Draco disse sorrindo e beijando a testa dela. – você jamais vai me perder, é minha amiga e sempre será, eu não vou deixa-la sozinha.

Ele secou as lágrimas dela.

E ambos iam sair para avisar sobre as mudanças dos planos quando Draco parou e disse sorridente.

- eu sei que não devia dizer isso, mas você nunca esteve tão bela quanto hoje, e eu sei que um dia você encontrara um homem que te ame mais do que tudo no mundo...

Pansy sorriu e piscou maliciosa.

- eu sei disso...

- convencida. – Draco brincou sentindo seu coração mais leve, ele temia que perdesse de vez a amizade dela, que a magoasse mais do que ela fosse capaz de perdoar.

- bom eu sou sonserina afinal de contas tenho algumas qualidades natas. – ela pareceu ficar séria e olhou para ele – você vai ficar ao meu lado para contar a todos não vai?

- não tenha duvidas. – ele piscou para ela. – contato que você evite que seu pai me mate!

- pode deixar que eu cuido dele.

**--Por Você. --**

Durante cerca de duas horas Draco ajudou Pansy com os convidados e com a versão oficial do fim dos planos de casamento.

Muitos rumores começaram e alguns até mesmo envolviam a falta de Hermione.

Draco olhava para o grupo que seus amigos formavam e podia ouvi-lo perguntarem sobre Hermione e Harry dizer que ela estava indisposta, mas ele sorriu quando ouviu Molly dizer que sabia muito bem o motivo do mal estar dela e sorrir depois dizendo que ela em breve não teria mais nenhum mal estar.

Ele resolvia todos os problemas ao lado de Pansy e tentava a todo instante sair, ele sentia a necessidade de encontra-la queimar em suas veias, mas não podia deixar à ex noiva com todos os problemas e muito menos achava que sairia vivo dali se o fizesse já que seu ex sogro (ele podia jurar que o velho era um comensal aposentado) estava o fuzilando com os olhos.

Já passava do meio dia quando ele se viu livre.

**--Por Você. --**

Aparatou na casa de Hermione e não há encontrou.

Percorreu todos os lugares em que achava que ela podia estar, até em Hogwarts ele fora, para olhar a biblioteca. Em cada lugar que ele passava flashs de algo que ele sabia não ter acontecido se passavam em sua mente...

Sorrisos trocados com ela, o riso dela no fim do dia, o modo como ela lia até adormecer em seus braços, ele se via sonhado acordado e procurando o que mais sentia falta...

A cada hora que passava mais a dor em seu coração lhe angustiava.

Ele sentia que todos os segundo eram preciosos...

Foi quando uma frase de Harry lhe chegou à mente.

_- quando e se você souber responder a isso, vá atrás dela, eu sei que você saberá encontrá-la_

Draco se concentrou e quando viu estava em uma praia.

O sol já se escondia e a lua estava pronta para reinar, sem saber como ele correu pela praia, mas do que se achava capaz de correr, e percorreu galerias rochosas e cada batida de seu coração ele sabia que ficava mais perto de encontrá-la.

Cada passo que ele dava parecia para ele como se fosse um habito antigo e todo o lugar parecia sair direto de algum sonho que ele tivera nestes últimos dias, de uma vida não vivida ao lado dela...

Ele apenas sabia que ela estava perto...

Ele sabia que tudo o que ele precisava era encontra-la ai todos os sonhos não seriam apenas sonhos... não seriam mais apenas reflexos de seus desejos em um lago...

Mas nada o preparou para o que ele viu quando...

**Fim do capitulo 8.**

**Tudo o que eu faria por Você. ® Vivis Drecco © 2007.**

**Musica que inspirou este capitulo: É você – Tribalistas.**

**É você  
Só você  
Que na vida vai comigo agora**

**Nós dois na floresta e no salão  
Nada mais  
Deita no meu peito e me devora**

**Na vida só resta seguir  
Um risco, um passo, um gesto, um rio afora**

**É você  
Só você**

**Que invadiu o centro do espelho  
Nós dois na biblioteca e no saguão**

**Ninguém mais  
Deita no meu leito e se demora**

**Na vida só resta seguir  
Um risco, um passo, um gesto, um rio afora**

**Na vida só resta seguir  
Um ritmo, um pacto e o resto rio afora**

**NT: oie... nem demorei desta vez... e temos uma Beta Now: Miss Hgranger!!!! (palmas!!!)**

**Naj: eu má? porque (vivis fazendo cara de inocência completa...) é um lugar tão lindo para se morrer, seria má se ela morresse no meio da sala de estar dela... (risos...) ele vai ficar desolado mas terá a mim para consola-lo...**

**Hgranger: aiai é tudo o que eu tenho pra lhe dizer... e muito obrigado...**

**kisses a todos...**


	10. Capitulo 9 Não Ter

**Capítulo 9 – Não ter...**

Hermione sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Ele estava ali... Parado olhando para ela, com aqueles olhos cinzentos e havia um brilho diferente neles, ela sentiu sua pele esquentar...

E nem percebeu o que ocorria á sua volta.

- como você me descobriu aqui? – a voz de Hermione saiu fraca. – você não...

- eu somente sei Hermione... – Draco disse ainda sem saber como conseguia falar. – não como, mas eu sei, que é aqui que eu deveria estar...

Seus olhos percorriam Hermione encantado, como se a estivesse vendo realmente pela primeira vez, mas ao mesmo tempo em que estivesse vendo a mulher que ele sonhara neste último dia acordado pela primeira vez.

Aquela não era a Hermione sua amiga, aquela era a Hermione que fazia seu sangue ferver só apenas está no mesmo lugar que ela.

Draco deu um passo à frente, sem tirar os olhos dela. E continuou indo em sua direção, com calma, o coração batendo em um ritmo acelerado, a mente fervilhando e uma vida renascendo...

Hermione abriu um sorriso, e deixou que suas lágrimas banhassem seu rosto.

Ele estava ali...

Por ela.

Cada passo que ele dava na direção dela a fazia vibrar...

E foi quando ela entendeu.

Ela podia dizer o que fosse, poderia se afastar dele, mas ela sempre esperaria que ele viesse para ela, que ele sempre se apaixonasse por ela...

Sua voz saiu rouca e entrecortada.

- Draco...

Mas ele já estava ali, em frente a ela, ela já podia sentir o calor da pele dele emanando sobre a dela, e ouvir a respiração dele.

E estremeceu quando ele colocou dois dedos sobre seus lábios a calando com delicadeza.

Ele suspirou e disse com os olhos presos nos dela.

- eu não sei o que houve, eu poderia passar horas tentando encontrar a verdade ou uma explicação lógica para o que eu sinto, mas eu não quero... – ele fez seus dedos tocarem a face dela com vagar – eu só quero lhe dizer, que eu tive um sonho... – Draco fechou os olhos e os abriu deixando Hermione notar o brilho das lágrimas. – tantos sonhos que não eram meus, tantos dias e noites, tantos beijos e risadas, mas eu posso lhe dizer, que eles são minha vida, em algum outro mundo onde tudo esteja certo, - Hermione sorriu, se deixando também levar pelas lembranças. – um mundo onde o seu perfume está preso em meu travesseiro e seu corpo adormece ao meu lado, um mundo onde você sorri para mim e tudo fica mais claro, e as estrelas não são as belezas mais perfeitas de minha vida, mas você...

Draco dá mais um passo e encosta sua testa na de Hermione, fechando os olhos sabendo, sem ser necessário ver, que ela também está de olhos fechados, ele sente o toque dos braços dela envolvendo apenas de leve sua cintura.

E com a voz baixa ele continua.

- eu, estive parado esta manhã inteira, me preparando para o meu casamento, e tantas vezes, foi vendo a sua imagem em minha mente que eu sorri, era como se fosse você a minha noiva, como se fosse você a me esperar naquela igreja, e que tudo estava como nos meus sonhos. – Ele beijou a face dela e continuou. – Hermione, eu tive um sonho... Mas não o quero mais ter. – Hermione sentiu um frio lhe percorrer. – não mais um sonho... Quero que todos meus sonhos sejam minhas lembranças, quero seu cheiro em mim e em tudo o que eu tenho, quero seu rosto em minha mente, e quando eu acordar quero que seja ele o que eu veja, quero que seu corpo durma em meus braços e sua risada me desperte... – eles suspiraram juntos – quero tudo. Sem reservas sem folgas, quero as brigas e as pazes, quero o ritmo que eu sei que juntos vamos ter, quero dormir com você brincando com meus cabelos... – Draco deu um passo para trás para poder olhar nos olhos de Hermione. – Eu quero minha vida, e ela é você...

Hermione sorriu e levou sua mão à face de Draco. E o beijou...

Um beijo quente e doce.

Hermione sentiu o toque quente e macio dos lábios dele nos dela.

E ela sorriu.

E faria tudo de novo, por ele.

E quando ela falou Draco sentiu uma sensação quente lhe tocar a alma.

- eu tive uma vida perfeita - Hermione se apoiou em Draco, sentindo com agonia suas forças diminuírem. – eu me recordo do dia em que você me beijou... – Draco olhou para ela e terminou a frase dela. – em um dia de chuva, você estava em meus braços, eu achava que você estava desmaiada e lhe beijei, pois temia que fosse tarde, e você retribuiu o beijo e riu quando abriu os olhos...

Hermione sorriu e completou.

- e você me chamou de sol... Quando na realidade você era o meu sol, minha força e o motivo de acordar todos os dias naqueles dias cinzentos onde a guerra nos destruía... – ela deu um passo para trás, e viu Draco a seguir e segura-lá como que temendo que ela sumisse.

Havia tantas emoções no rosto de Draco.

Draco piscou os olhos enquanto mantinha as mãos de Hermione presas às suas...

A lembrança do primeiro beijo, todos os sonhos e dias que ele vivera com ela, surgiam em sua mente e ele sentia que algo muito importante estava acontecendo, um medo lhe apossava a alma e ele nem sabia o porquê e isso aumentava seu medo.

Hermione parecia sentir a dor e o medo que havia dentro dele.

- o que está acontecendo? Porque eu tenho nítida certeza, que tudo não foi um sonho, e que está – ele olhou em volta exasperado - está vida que eu levo é uma farsa, que minha vida é com você e alguém me tirou isso? Por quê?

Hermione chorou e o som do choro dela partiu o coração de Draco.

- porque, eu pedi...

Draco olhou nos olhos castanhos dela e sentiu que também chorava.

- como assim você pediu?

- eu te amo, te amei, antes mesmo que eu pudesse perceber - Hermione se afastou, e colocou os braços em volta de si mesma como se estivesse com muito frio. – e se algo existe em minha vida que eu não me arrependo foi de ter te amado e ter sido amada por você, mas eu não poderia ver você sofrer, e me dói tanto que eu tenha falhado, você não deveria estar aqui... – Hermione disse com a voz fraca – você deveria estar sorrindo e sendo feliz...

- porque você pediu isso?

Hermione preferiu não responder à pergunta que ele tinha feito, mas continuou.

- eu pedi que você me esquecesse, mas no fundo eu tenho que ser sincera, eu queria que você se lembrasse de mim... Que seu amor por mim se provasse mais forte do que tudo, que você voltasse para mim, e eu pudesse ver em ti tudo o que há em mim, e que tudo seria perfeito, e você me amasse outra vez... Que se apaixonaria por mim outra vez.

Hermione chorava, divida entre a Felicidade e a Tristeza.

Ele voltará... Para ela e por ela.

Mas a dor que se apossava de seu corpo, o frio e a fraqueza... Ela sabia que sua vida estava acabando, e cada batida fraca de seu coração a torturava, ela tentou correr e se afastar, mas cada passo que ela dava ele dava outro em sua direção...

Draco olhava para ela, seu coração transbordando de vários sentimentos.

E quando sua voz saiu havia algo diferente nela.

- mas não foi assim que aconteceu, não é Hermione?

Hermione olhou dentro dos olhos dele, não conseguindo entender o brilho que havia ali.

- eu não me apaixonei por você outra vez, porque não se pode se apaixonar por alguém que você já ama, você pode descobrir que a ama mais todos os dias... – Hermione se deixou ser abraçada novamente por Draco. – eu sempre te amei, e um vazio existia em mim, eu somente sentia que o sol se fora de minha vida.

- eu te amo, Hermione, não vou permitir jamais que você se afaste novamente de mim. – Draco tocou a face dela e um choque invadiu sua alma, e ele foi levado num segundo para outro lugar e uma conversa entre duas pessoas chegou a sua mente. Ele quis gritar, mas não conseguiu. Ele tinha frio e quando olhou novamente nos olhos de Hermione compreendeu tudo... A escolha, o pedido, o temor que havia dentro dele...

E Hermione também soube que ele sabia. Ela sorriu entristecida. Ela não conseguira protegê-lo da dor...

Hermione envolveu o pescoço de Draco o beijando com paixão.

Ao contrário do outro beijo. Ele não foi doce, foi Sensual e Forte...

Um beijo que continha toda a necessidade que eles possuíam um do outro, um beijo como todos os outros, mágico e ardoroso. E quando já sem fôlego eles se distanciaram, Draco ainda a manteve presa em seus braços, temendo o momento seguinte.

Foi quando uma sensação estranha o fez olhar para o amuleto que Hermione trazia em seu pescoço que começara a brilhar.

Hermione se agarrou ainda mais a Draco quando soube o que acontecia.

Da luz de seu colar a imagem de Celes apareceu.

Não a mulher idosa da primeira vez, mas como ela sabia que era o verdadeiro Celes. Um anjo, um guerreiro que os olhava com os olhos já desacostumados a sentir.

Ele olhou para Hermione e por um momento nos olhos dele um brilho se passou.

- eu vim buscá-la Hermione. - a voz dele parecia vir de todos os lados e Draco a abraçou e olhou para Celes ameaçadoramente.

- você não vai levá-la. – sua mente trabalhava febrilmente. Ele não poderia viver sem ela.

- creio que sua opinião não conta, meu caro, uma troca foi feita...

Draco tentou avançar em Celes, mas percebeu que seu corpo não se mexia.

E viu Hermione dar um passo na direção de Celes.

E Celes sorriu para ela e voltou logo após seu olhar para Draco.

- a não ser é claro que você tenha desistido Hermione.

- não, não desisti... – Hermione disse sem medo ou nenhum outro sentimento além do amor que sentia dentro dela, ela faria tudo de novo...

Draco gritou, e sua voz não saiu de sua garganta, ele tentou se mover, mas seu corpo estático apenas sofria...

Hermione olhou nos olhos dele e sorriu.

- tudo bem, Sol, eu sempre estarei com você, eu sou você, meu amor... – ela tocou a face dele com carinho. – eu te amo... E nunca existiria algo que não fizesse por você...

Hermione disse baixinho e Draco chorou. Ele passara a vida inteira procurando não ser sozinho...

Ele deu um passo até ela ao ver que podia novamente se mexer... Mas os olhos dela já estavam fechados, levando todo o brilho do sol de seu mundo.

O corpo de Hermione caiu silencioso nos braços dele...

E ele só conseguia ouvir a ultima frase dela...

Presa em sua mente...

Só que agora ele estava sozinho.

Sozinho para sempre.

Draco segurava Hermione em seus braços desolado, os cabelos dela misturados com os dele.

O grito de desespero preso em sua garganta ressoou por toda a caverna, que como que compartilhando de sua agonia reproduzia seu grito em um eco infinito.

- Por que Hermione? Por quê?

Draco murmurava.

- não sabes que és tudo o que eu tenho? Tudo o que eu sou?

Draco ainda sentia a presença de Celes ali, mas nem ao menos força para brigar com ele, Draco possuía, ele estava morto...

Não tinha, mais nada... Além de um corpo chorando a perda de sua alma...

Um frio fazia o corpo de Draco tremer tanto, junto às lágrimas que este ainda derramava.

Celes apenas observava, por dentro de sua alma imortal, ele também chorava...

**Fim do capítulo Nove.**

**Tudo o que eu faria por Você. ® Vivis Drecco © 2007.**

**Música que inspirou este capítulo: Não ter – versão: Sandy e Junior.**

**Não ter**

**O telefone chama sem para**

**Existe um fio de esperança em mim**

**Ah seu eu pudesse enfim saber**

**Quanto de mim ainda resta em você.**

**Esse vazio vira uma fantasia**

**Deixando há noite, me roubando o dia.**

**Pra quem não sabe o que fazer**

**Um sonho mais que interessa... Viver**

**Não Ter, Não Ter...**

**Um perfume que não se esquece**

**Não ter... O ruído do seu sorriso**

**Não Ter... Essa hora tão mágica**

**Não Ter... O carinho que eu preciso**

**Não Ter... O seu ritmo sempre doce**

**Não Ter... Seu amor pra onde quer que eu fosse**

**Não Ter... Minha vida é viver de você**

**Não Ter... Qualquer razão que eu pudesse te reconquistar**

**E se alegra com a minha companhia**

**Pra essa ilusão enfim poder dizer**

**Só uma vida não basta**

**Por que**

**Pra cada nuvem que o céu**

**Uma estrela nova vai surgir**

**Pra quem não sabe o fazer**

**Um sonho mais que interessa... Viver**

**Não Ter, Não Ter...**

**O seu ritmo sempre doce**

**Não Ter**

**Seu amor pra onde quer que eu fosse**

**Não Ter**

**Minha vida é viver de você**

**Não Ter**

**Qualquer razão que eu pudesse... **

**Se por acaso um dia, assim sem querer, resolver.**

**Voltar pra mim eu nunca ia te pôr de castigo**

**Todo esse tempo, sempre e sempre, nunca em mim se apagou.**

**O sonho verdadeiro de ter aqui comigo**

**Pois essa minha vida assim, sem você.**

**Vale o quê?**

**Se a cada passo digo e faço o que eu nunca escondo**

**Só há um motivo pra esse amor dizer que nunca mudou**

**É a idéia que ele vive e cresce cada vez mais livre**

**Meu amor**

**Lembra de quando tudo começou?**

**Em cada gesto a força da magia**

**Como um feitiço do tempo**

**Por quê?**

**Não Ter, Não Ter...**

**Um perfume que não se esquece**

**Não ter... O ruído do seu sorriso**

**Não Ter... Essa hora tão mágica**

**Não Ter... O carinho que eu preciso**

**Não Ter... O seu ritmo sempre doce**

**Não Ter... Seu amor pra onde quer que eu fosse**

**Não Ter... Minha vida é viver de você**

**Não Ter... Qualquer razão que eu pudesse **

**Não ter... Não ter... Não ter... Não ter...**

**Não ter... Qualquer razão que eu pudesse...**

**Não ter... Qualquer razão que eu pudesse...**

**Não ter... Não ter... Não ter... Não ter...**

**Não ter... Qualquer razão que eu pudesse...**

Nota de beta: Olá!!! É a minha primeira nota de beta, e sem dúvida fico feliz em fazer isso nesta fic tão especial para mim! Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer à autora desta fic fantástica, pela oportunidade que me deu em fazer este pequeno trabalhinho! Para mim é muito importante fazer a betagem das tuas fics! É uma honra e uma grande responsabilidade fazê-lo, porque sabes bem o potencial que tens e a qualidade daquilo que escreves, mas acima de tudo porque te adoro miga!!!!!

Mas acho que já chega de conversa (prometo notas de beta futuras menores, sabes que eu nunca mais me calo!! Os leitores vão descobrir isso em breve!!!) Este capítulo foi muito intenso, sem dúvida, e o Draco não podia ser mais maravilhoso, toda a interacção com a Mione foi muito forte emocionalmente! Eu quase chorei!!! E ainda tem um final triste… bem, mas como a autora é uma caixinha de surpresas, nada melhor que esperar pelo capítulo seguinte para saber o que vai acontecer! Não percam!!! beijos

**Nota da Autora: Hiiii... é temos Beta... a Mari ja estava betando no outro capitulo mas não havia escrito uma nota!!!! ela tem que se segurar para não dizer nada além do que pode... è pra ela ver como é dificil, reter informações... E pode fazer notas maiores, esta minha será pequena já que farei uma imensa no proximo...**

**Moony Ju: é outro Drama, mas você verá que nem tudo é lagrimas aqui, só uma grande parte, (e aguenta sim!!!!)**

**Naj: é lindo lugar não... E ele lembrou tudo...**

**E Como vocês podem ver, e eu jpa havia mostrado um pouco no trailer, foi nos braços de Draco, que ela entregou sua vida... e Agora ele chora, sem sua alma...**

**Kisses e não se desesperem tem mais um capitulo, ainda e Teremos Draco!!!**

**E bom só vou postar quando receber, muitas, muitas reviews... Eu sou má... as vezes...**

**Kisses da Vivis**


	11. Capitulo 10 Acordo Sonserino

**Capitulo 10 – Acordo Sonserino...**

Draco ainda estava ali, imerso na dor, enquanto sua mente se recordava agora plenamente de toda a sua vida.

Foi quando olhando a face de Hermione já perdendo a beleza que tinha em vida, que algo em Draco renasceu...

Assim como seu amor por ela fora mais forte do que tudo, ele lhe dera a possibilidade... Que agora lhe alimentava...

Draco ergueu os olhos para encontrar Celes parado no mesmo lugar ainda o olhando impassível.

Ele deixou o corpo de Hermione com delicadeza no chão.

- vamos fazer um acordo?

A voz de Draco estava séria e Celes o olhou pela primeira vez realmente.

- não tenho nenhum acordo para fazer com vós... – Celes deu um passo à frente. – ela decidiu pela troca, você deveria se sentir agradecido por alguém te amar como ela.

Draco sorriu sarcasticamente.

- eu ficarei agradecido, quando ela estiver comigo novamente. – Draco deu um passo à frente, não temendo o guardião. Ele tinha um trunfo. – você não cumpriu com a sua parte do acordo.

Celes que estava com os olhos em Hermione deixou um brilho de sorriso passar por seus olhos antes de voltar sua atenção para o homem à sua frente.

- sério? Qual parte?

Draco sentiu uma felicidade invadir seu ser, porém se controlou.

- o acordo, dizia que eu não deveria sofrer, que eu não deveria me lembrar do meu amor por ela - Draco parou e sorriu triunfante. – e a não ser que eu esteja louco, eu ainda a amo, e nada existe bloqueando todas as minhas lembranças dela. – ele parou por um instante tentando analisar o semblante de Celes, mas desistiu – então creio que exista uma brecha nesta troca. Quero que a desfaça.

Celes deixou um suspiro mínimo escapar.

- você está em parte correto, porém como eu já disse outrora uma troca foi feita e não pode ser desfeita, eu simplesmente posso novamente destruir suas memórias...

Celes deu um passo à frente. Draco estremeceu, mas não deixou transparecer.

- você pode mas não vai fazer...

Ele disse com o que restava de autocontrole em si.

E Celes concordou com a cabeça.

- não, não vou... – Celes foi até Hermione e tocou de leve sua face; Que voltou a corar, porém ela não despertou. – mas primeiro me diga, por quê?

Draco sorriu, mais confiante.

- você não é o primeiro a me perguntar isso, hoje, e confesso que quando me deparei com esta questão, está manhã, eu me vi de repente sem palavras para descrever, mas quando eu a vi caindo nos braços de Harry, à dois dias atrás, sua face extremamente pálida, - Draco olhava para Hermione – exatamente como ela estava à poucos segundos atrás, eu senti uma estranha agonia, eu corri até eles e lembro-me que andei em círculos enquanto ela não acordava, tantas coisas se passavam em minha mente naquela maldita hora em que ela não despertava, que eu jamais poderia dizer exatamente o que foi que eu pensei, mas quando ela abriu os olhos, tudo em mim, voltou a respirar, acho que meu próprio coração estava paralisado e só voltou a bater quando ela acordou. – Draco suspirou – eu senti uma vontade de abraçá-la e de sentir o calor dos lábios dela, em minha face, como ela sempre fazia com seus castos beijos ao meu ver, mas algo dentro de mim, impediu-me de tocar nela, talvez fosse o medo de que se eu a tocasse, não conseguisse evitar ficar para sempre ao lado dela, lembro que fui embora, logo depois, pois não conseguia suportar, a dor nos olhos dela, por mais que ela dissesse que tudo estava bem, eu sabia que não estava, os olhos dela estavam sem brilho, e eu olhei o céu, onde a chuva reinava e silenciosamente eu clamei pelo sol, mas algo dentro do meu coração sabia que o Sol não voltaria, eu sentia que algo em minha vida estava vazio, somente não pude notar que era a minha alma, que estava entristecida. Eu nunca antes havia parado para pensar porque a amava, era tão simples para mim, como despertar todos os dias, mas quando me roubaram o que eu sentia por ela, eu pude entender o que me fazia amá-la. – Draco sorriu. – e tive muito medo, ao ver o que me fazia amá-la. Eu nunca antes de encontrá-la havia sentido o que era o amor, e eu sempre tive medo de amar, mas com ela foi tão natural era somente amor e amor. Eu a amo, porque ela é frágil e forte, porque ela sorri ao me abraçar e chora quando eu, a magôo de alguma forma, ela me perdoa mesmo antes de eu pedir desculpas, porque eu posso brigar com ela e ela brigar comigo e saber que o amor que sentimos não será sobrepujado por algo tão banal, é forte demais para simplesmente acabar, é capaz de tudo. Porque com ela eu posso ser tolo, convencido, egoísta, humilde, brincalhão e sarcástico. Posso ser doce ou amargo. Que ela gosta mesmo assim de mim. Eu a amo, porque ela adormece deitada em meu peito, dando aquela sensação quente dentro de mim e me acalma, fazendo que meus sonhos, deixem de ser sonhos, e sempre busca abrigo em meus braços, quando está feliz ou triste. Eu a amo, por que ela ao me encontrar me dá um leve beijo e enlaça meu pescoço e eu sinto o doce respirar dela em meu pescoço incendiando meu coração por dentro enquanto ela me abraça e beija aonde quer que estejamos, ou na frente de qualquer pessoa, ela não se envergonha de mostrar o que sente por mim, – Draco não mais parecia perceber a presença de Celes ali, apenas falava o que sentia olhando para Hermione embevecido – Eu a amo porque com ela eu posso rir ou chorar, que se por acaso minhas pernas fraquejarem ela estará ao meu lado, e nós sempre poderemos criar asas, para voar para algum lugar, sinceramente eu a amo, porque ela é a única capaz de me fazer realmente rir, aquele sorriso dela invade minha alma e me trás felicidade, mas porque também ela é a única capaz de me levar ao absoluto tormento, pois quando ela chora, dói em mim, muito mais do que dezenas de comensais me torturando eternamente... – Draco somente naquele instante volta a olhar para Celes. – e eu lhe devo um obrigado, porque somente quando você me tirou o que eu sentia, eu pude ver, claramente o que eu era e quem eu amo, somente quando me vi, sem ela, sem todo esse turbilhão de sentimentos que é o meu amor por ela, eu pude escolher novamente amá-la. Você me roubou, mas o que eu sinto e sou é ela, e ela vive em minha alma, porque é minha alma e isso jamais pode ser tirado de mim. Pode me fazer esquecer milhões de vezes e eu sempre voltarei a amá-la, sempre sentirei o que eu sinto, sempre escolherei ser o Sol se ela for o meu. Sempre será o rosto dela que enternecerá meu coração. Sempre serei feliz ao vê-la e sofrerei se algo me fizer perde-la, mas não desistirei de tê-la ao meu lado. Não há sentindo em minha vida, nem em mim sem ela para que eu a possa amar...

Draco tinha lágrimas banhando seu rosto, e não se envergonhava disso, era somente por ela e com ela que ele se permitia ser tão sincero, nunca antes havia entregado tudo sobre seus sentimentos, para outras pessoas além dela.

Ela era mais do que o Sol, ela era sua vida.

Celes parecia satisfeito olhando para o casal, Draco segurava novamente Hermione em seus braços e tocava a sua face com carinho.

- vou fazer um acordo com você jovem Malfoy. – ele apontou para Hermione. – eu impedi que a alma dela partisse em parte - E Celes apreciou o fato de Draco estar ouvindo cada palavra sua como se fosse o ar que respirava. – mas uma parte da alma dela, está indo em direção aos portões da morte. Você tem até ao nascer do sol para ir buscá-la ou ela morrerá definitivamente. Vamos ver se você é realmente o homem que ela tanto ama...

Celes deu um passo até o casal e tirou o medalhão que havia dado a Hermione, tocando-o por um segundo antes de entregá-lo a Draco.

- fique com ele, jovem Draco...

Dizendo isso, Celes sumiu...

Draco abraçou Hermione, sentindo a esperança voltar a correr em sua alma.

Eram seis e quarenta e cinco da tarde...

E Draco não tinha a menor idéia de como encontrar a alma de Hermione.

Nem que fosse necessário ir até ao inferno ou ao céu, Draco sabia que iria...

Só faltava descobrir como ir...

Segundos depois aparatava na sala do casal Potter.

**Fim?**

**Fim do capitulo Dez.**

**Tudo o que eu faria por Você. ® Vivis Drecco © 2007.**

**Música que inspirou este capitulo: ****She – Elvis Costello.**

**.She may be the face I can't forget**

**Ela pode ser o rosto que não esquecerei.**

**A trace of pleasure or regret**

**Um traço de prazer ou de tristeza**

**May be my treasure or the price I have to pay**

**Talvez meu tesouro ou o preço que eu tenho que pagar**

**She may be the song the summer sings**

**Ela pode ser a musica que o verão canta**

**May be the chill the autumn brings**

**Talvez o frescor que o outono traz**

**May be a hundred different things**

**Talvez centenas de coisas diferentes**

**Within the measure of the day**

**No espaço de um dia**

**She may be the beauty or the beast**

**Ela pode ser a bela ou a fera**

**May be the famine or the feast**

**Talvez a fartura ou a fome**

**May turn each day into a heaven or a hell**

**Pode transformar cada dia num paraíso ou num inferno**

**She may be the mirror of my dreams**

**Ela pode ser o espelho do meu sonho**

**A smile reflected in a stream**

**Um sorriso refletido na água**

**She may not be what she may seem**

**Ela pode não ser o que parece ser**

**Inside her shell**

**Dentro de sua concha.**

**She who always seems so happy in a crowd**

**Ela que sempre parece tão feliz na multidão**

**Whose eyes can be so private and so proud**

**Com olhos tão pessoais ou tão orgulhosos**

**No one's allowed to see them when they cry**

**Mas que não podem ser vistos quando choram**

**She may be the love that cannot hope to last**

**Pode ser o amor que não se deve esperar que dure**

**May come to me from shadows of the past**

**Pode vir para mim como sombras do passado**

**That remember till the day I die**

**Que me lembrarei até o dia de minha morte**

**She may be the reason I survive**

**Ela deve ser a razão para que eu sobreviva**

**The way and wherefore I'm alive**

**O motivo de eu estar vivo**

**The one I'll care for through the rough and ready years**

**De quem cuidarei na alegria e na tristeza**

**Me, I'll take her laughter and her tears**

**Eu acolherei seu riso e suas lagrimas**

**And make them all my souvenirs**

**E os guardarei como meu souvenir**

**For where she goes I've got to be**

**Por onde ela for eu tenho que estar**

**The meaning of my life is**

**O sentindo de minha vida é...**

**She.**

**Ela.**

**Nota de beta:** Aqui estou eu de novo!!! Um capítulo muito especial, sem dúvida! A descrição que o Draco faz daquilo que ele sente pela Mione não podia ser mais perfeita! E este é um capítulo decisivo para o desenrolar da história! Eu adorei!!! E será que é o Fim?

Beijos

**Nota da Autora:**

**Fim!!!!**

Isto mesmo este é o fim de Tudo o que eu faria pro Você, mas não se desesperem almas, leitoras, ela terá uma continuação... muito em breve, o trailer passa por aqui...

E este é meu segundo projeto longo que se encerra.

Então... vamos aos agradecimentos caprichados.

**Hgranger:** Minha amiga de terras longiquas!!! e Agora nminha Beta... Não preciso lhe dizer o quanto é uma adorada amiga e está sempre em meus pensamentos, seus comentarios foram sempre uma alegria profunda para mim, quero que você continue sendo parte de minha vida, como amiga pessoal que ja és.

**Carol Cardilli**: primeiro coments foi seu, gostou do trailer e espero que tenha amado a fic!!! senti sua falta no decorrer desta fic, mas perdooa se sempre voltar a me dar a honra de sua presença. Beijos

**Lemie-chan**: adorada amiga com alma de poeta!!!! Aguardo com ansiedade tuas fics e obrigada pro compartilhar mais um projeto comigo e lhe aguardo na proxima... e Como você mesma já me disse só mesmo um amor forte como o deles para enfrentar tudo...

**Mione G. Malfoy**: espero que apesar de triste esta fic, ainda esteja ao seu gosto, e não desista eu acredito em magia.

**Naj**: Obrigada por ler e comentar... Por achar o lugar lindo e desejar que ela não morresse espero que leia a continuação.

**Moony** **Ju**: è outro Drama, mas espero que aguente firme e goste muito deste projeto tanto quanto eu gosto.

**Lyaa**: minha amiga adorada!!!! Mais uma fic do nosso casal favorito findada ja dando passos para a proxima...Beijos a todos que leram, e a todos que ainda vão ler!

**Lucio, Junior, Julio, Alana, Carol, Dana, Laura e a todos que lêem e comentam em msn ou pessoalmente.**

**Kisses Vivis Drecco. autora e espero que amigas de vocês.**


End file.
